On Her Side
by Beige Flicka
Summary: Begins with Max in a coma, the result of a mission gone wrong, or is it? How Alec deals with it, but what happens when she wakes up? And why won't Logan take a hint? Doesn't start as MA but will be. Please R&R. Ch.15 - A Mother Knows Things
1. Chapter 1

On Her Side

Usually her skin had a beautiful tone of mocha, or maybe it was olive? Somehow her skin always had an alluring glow, something mysterious and wasn't that a kicker? Considering that her skin was actually poisonous to Logan Cale? The thought made Alec snort, but it quickly became replaced by a heavy sigh.

He looked at her hair, he was still trying to get used to seeing it so short, just shoulder length. Both Logan and Original Cindy had said to him that she used to keep her hair like that before she got caught, why she didn't cut it short after the escaped was something he couldn't figure out. Wouldn't that have been like some kind of "_Hey, Look at me! I kicked your sorry asses!_" Or something? You know, symbolical?

It wasn't curly though, they'd told him that her hair was naturally curly when it was short like that, but it was still straight and it didn't have that look either, the one who always made Alec wanna run his fingers through her hair and massage her scalp whenever Logan was pestering her about Eyes-Only missions. Only she'd never allow him to do that and instead would go on those stupid missions.

Like she had done last month. It was the reason she was looking like crap. The reason why her beautiful skin had an awful greyish look, the reason why they'd cut her hair to make it easier to wash for her, the reason why Alec wouldn't leave her side, even when Joshua begged him too.

Something had obviously gone wrong and now Max was stuck in bed, in some weird coma, looking like any minute was her last. The person lying in the bed in front of Alec, was only a shell. This wasn't Max anymore and he wondered if she'd ever wake up.

"Oh Maxie.."

He got out of his chair and sat down on the bed, not sure if he should lie down beside her or not, but he was so tired and that god damned chair wasn't doing wonders for his back so he took his chance and laid, hoping that his warmth would if anything, bring color to her skin at least and maybe even wake her up.

Lying on the side and facing her, he could hear her shallow breaths and suddenly his own chest felt to small. Seeing Max so lifeless was _wrong_. Closing his eyes, Alec carefully pulled Max closer to him and breathed her in, her scent was weak after lying in the med-hall, too many weird scents mingled with her own and that too was wrong.

"Wake up, Maxie.."

This was the first time he was close to her and saying those words. In fact this was probably the first time she could hear him. Every other time he'd said those words had been from his chair and so silent that he wasn't even sure he'd said anything. Big question was if his close proximity made any difference, so what if his lips were almost pressed to her ear? She was _still_ in a coma!

He mentally cursed himself for thinking that, even if he hadn't said it out aloud, it still felt like it was echoing around in the small room they were in, but then her normally shallow breaths turned into shuddered breaths, had she heard him anyways?

Alec tried to hold back his emotions, but one month was a long time and he even knew before the accident that she meant a lot to him, so when he heard what had happened to her? It was like a stab in the heart. He couldn't lose her now.

The shuddering breaths turned back to shallow breaths and he couldn't take it anymore, feeling like a pathetic solider who couldn't keep it together, Alec cried.

"I love you, Maxie."

**Authors Note; Should I continue? Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inside Max**

Where ever Max was, she couldn't move and barely breathe, she knew that she wasn't awake, but she also knew she wasn't asleep. Every fiber of her bone felt disgusting, wet and dry at the same time. _What the hell is wrong with me? _

She really hoped that she wasn't tied to a bed, behind enemy lines. If she had gotten herself caught yet again, she swore she was gonna kill who ever got her in this place. Oh, yeah that would be Logan!

Trying to remember what had happened sometimes seemed impossible, she knew she had been in this annoying state for far too long now and each passing minute, hell second, ticked her off even more. Even if she had a photographic memory, it was still a bit hazy.. Except the beginning of this mess.

_**Two hours before The Mission.**_

_Max was sitting in her office reading reports and signing papers, somehow being the leader of T.C wasn't all that fun, but she had known that it would be a lot more pressure on her and that's why she always made sure to do ALL the paper work BEFORE they even existed. This way, she could enjoy her Sunday's as she pleased, one free day every week and Max was a happy Transgenic._

_Everybody knew how Max worked and were smart enough to leave her alone, except for two people of course, one who she loved, one who she didn't. Problem was, she wasn't so sure who she felt what for, but right now wasn't the time to dull over those kinds of questions. That's what Sundays were partially for, cleansing her mind from just about anything._

"_Hey"_

_Oh, great! So much for focusing on work. Max tried her best to hide her sigh and put down her pen and looked up, sure enough to see Logan stand there. Except he wasn't alone._

"_Logan, Asha, what's up?"_

_Max could tell that Asha felt out of place, but didn't think twice of it. She knew that Logan was the reason she had come back from Canada, she just wished that Logan would see it too. Not that he would, he probably thought that Asha wanted to help him and not, you know, seduce him or whatever. It wasn't like she was afraid of her._

"_Hi, Max. So.. Leader huh? That's pretty big, I'm impressed."_

"_Well you know, girls gotta do what a girls gotta do, right?"_

_Like she had thought, Asha actually looked embarrassed. Did she really think Max was THAT blind? Puh-lease! _

_She leaned back on her chair and put her boots on the table, carefully avoiding all the important papers she wanted done, like, two hours ago and made a motion with her hand for them to sit down. The guest chairs weren't in the best condition, but the held a butt up and maybe would allow the guest to lean back and relax, but that was a risk. Seeing as the chairs were pretty old and beat up._

"_So spill, I don't wanna be rude or anything, but I've got work to do. So I quote "Bip bip!" Okay?"_

"_What does Bip Bip mean?"_

"_..Long story."_

"_..Her old boss used to say that to make his worker do their jobs."_

"_..Or I guess not so long story."_

_Logan smiled at her and took out a folder from his bag, since when did he start carrying that piece of shit around? But when he gave the bag to Asha, she realized it was her bag. Huh, go figure. The folder was placed on Max's leg, when she saw that his hands were safely tucked away, she snatched the folder up and started to glance through it. Virus was still a bitch._

"_So what's this then? I don't have time for dramatic silences, it's deafening."_

"_Asha found a doctor..."_

"_..What kind of doctor?"_

_The pair in front of her looked at each other and seemed to be communicating without words, what the hell was going on? It was Asha who answered her question._

"_He used to work for the government, but NOT Manticore, but with his brains and knowledge, he might as well could have. I told him about you and Logan's virus problem and he said he could help, except he need help to do that."_

"_Excuse me.. wait.. He can cure us?"_

"_Well from what I understand, it's not you Max, it's Logan who needs the cure."_

"_That doesn't make any sense, it's my DNA that's got it's hate on Logan's DNA, so I should be cured, it's me and not Logan."_

"_Hey, I told the doctor the same thing, believe me, but somehow it's Logan who needs it."_

"_And you trust him?"_

_For some reason, Max couldn't understand why Logan needed the cure, it all made sense that she was the bearer of the disease and not the other way around._

"_Max, this doctor saved Asha's life when she got shoot saving his, there's no reason for him to lie."_

_She started to read the files in the folder, Original Cindy would probably not understand must of it, but for Max? This was child's play, piece of cake!It didn't take long for her to realize that it was the cure she was reading! They had never been so close to the cure before!_

"_The thing is Max, you can pretty much cure us yourself now that we've got these papers, but we have to help him in return, it's the least we can do, right?"_

"_What kind of help?"_

_**End of flashback.**_

From there on, the memories were disoriented and fuzzy. She knew that she had successfully cured herself and Logan from the bitch virus, but she couldn't remember how or if she even had told anyone about it. A part of her wondered what Alec would think, he always pulled half assed jokes about her skin and what Logan can't do with it, but what Alec could. _Stupid Alec._

__

**Authors Note; Hey look at that! You made me write another chapter and I'm also writing on the third chapter as well, how cool is that? I just wanna say thanks for the following for reviewing the first chapter!**

"**lalafromlalaland", **

"**Kare38", **

"**MythStar Black Dragon", **

"**452max", **

"**darkaznangel452", **

"**purplebunnywabbit", **

"**tolen",**

"**nehasupnfan",**

"**moron771121",**

"**nexus432",**

"**SelenaGomezFan67"**

**I also wanna thank everyone who put my story on Story Alerts of Favorite Story, so freaking cool, because when I first started writing this? it was like.. Always by the way, something I had no idea what it was gonna turn into, so seeing this amazing response on my very first chapter? AWESOME! You have no idea what your words means to me, I love you guys soo much for them! YOU ALL ROCK!! So thank you!! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Sinner/The Saint**

Logan was starting to get pissed off, the annoyance was already gone, that had disappeared after Max had been in a coma for just a week. But now? He was pissed off and unfortunately there was nothing he could do about it, he was just an ordinary and Alec wasn't.

Because Max had insisted about telling everybody of the cure when everyone was gathered to hear, she had wanted to celebrate the good news but only first after coming home from helping the doctor. Sometimes Logan wondered why he had insisted on helping him, when they could've just played dirty and fixed the virus and pretended like they, themselves had solved the stupid problem. But no, Logan had to be noble and give something back. _God I'm stupid!_

And now Alec had claimed a permanent spot on the Only chair in Max room, go figure that jerk would do anything to look good in front of her, even if she was in a coma. Seriously, this was disgusting and hello? Max was _his_ girlfriend, not Alec's!

But walking into Max room and seeing Alec sleeping next to her? With his arms placed possessively around her? She's in a coma and would never allow for that to happen, what the hell was his problem?

"Logan, hey. Thought I hear something funny."

Great, Alec just can't stop making fun of the exo-skeleton he had to wear to be able to walk like a normal person, what a big freaking surprise.

"Alec, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're in bed next to Max, care to explain?"

"Heh, yeah I thought that a little body heat would wake Maxie up, pretty lame huh?"

"Mind getting out of the bed? I'm sure she wouldn't wanna wake up next to you."

"Ouch, Loggie, that hurt. Almost."

Alec faked a hurt expression, but didn't move from his spot, which didn't really surprise him. Logan himself hadn't moved from his spot either, still standing by the door, almost feeling like a pervert by being jealous of Alec. He was an animal, he shouldn't be jealous of him. He shook his head.

"Any improvements?"

"Her breathing keeps changing, not sure if that's good or bad though."

"Shouldn't you know?"

"Hey, I'm not part of the med-team, okay? I know basic stuff, complicated stuff, but still basics."

"Right."

Being angry with Alec seemed to make everything easier, even if he knew that it wasn't his fault Max was lying in bed, looking like a ghost of herself. No, the fault was completely on Logan, but he wasn't strong enough to admit that to himself, or anyone else for that matter.

It was best for everyone to think that something had simply gone wrong at the mission and not that Logan had just screwed up, how was he to know that the cure wasn't complete? Maybe he was getting rusty at his Eyes-Only game? Whatever, as long as no one knew of his faults, no one could blame him.

Having nothing more to say or do, Logan left Max' room, thinking of different ways to get Alec to leave her side. He also knew that not even a nuclear bomb would make him leave, Alec was who he was and Logan always hated him for that. _Damn screw-up!_

And stayed was exactly what Alec did, the thought of getting back into that rickety chair wasn't something he wanted to do and besides, hadn't the others told him over and over again that he needed proper rest? Well, he was getting it and still keeping his eyes on Max.

So he might not relax completely, but he was still sleeping. Sort of. More like meditating. Yeah, that sounds just about right, he was meditating and his body heat might even make Max stronger, who knows and it was worth a shot anyways.

"So a transgenic walks into a bar and ask the bartender for something strong to drink and the bartender looks at the transgenic, shakes his head and walks to a ordinary and gives him a bottle. This of course pisses the transgenic of a bit, so you know what he does?"

Silence greats Alec.

"He heads over to the ordinary and asks him what's he drinking and the ordinary replies 'the strongest there is, vodka of course!' And the transgenic asks if he can have a taste, the ordinary says Sure and pours him a glass. So the transgenic grabs the bottle instead and chugs it down like water and guess what he says?"

The only sound Alec hears is Max ragged breathing and he sighs, he never liked her quiet.

"Anyway, he says 'You call this vodka? Hell this is water!' The ordinary of course gets a bit upset, because you know.. He paid for the bottle the transgenic drank up, but before he can make a fool out of himself and try to punch him out. The transgenic takes out a bottle of Mole's poison from his jacket, you gotta try it Max, it's so awesome! Anyway, he pours a glass for the ordinary and says 'Drink up!' So the ordinary except the gifts, takes a sniff and then drinks it. To the transgenic surprise, the ordinary _doesn't _cough and faint. You wanna know why?"

Talking always made things easier for Alec, even if he always talked about other things than the problem at hand. But it kept the annoying thoughts away.

"The ordinary turns to the transgenic, who by the way, is still shocked and says. 'I'm not an ordinary, I'm a familiar!' and then laughs as he takes the bottle away from the transgenic and drinks Mole's nasty stuff. End of story."

He sighed and pulled Max closer, sometime during his sleep their positions had changed, now he was the one lying on his back and she was on her side, head on his arm as a pillow, somehow their legs had tangled up with the covers. It was almost hard to see who's leg belonged to whom, but seeing as Max had a smaller figure, that pretty much gave it away.

"Yeah, I guess I suck at telling jokes, I mean.. What was funny about it?"

Letting his fingers run through her shorter hair was soothing and he hoped she somehow felt it too, did she even hear him? He knew the stories about how good it was to hear your friends voices if you were in a coma or what ever, he was to tired to think straight.

"You'll pull through this, right Maxie?"

**Authors Note; Big thanks goes out to; "452max", "SelenaGomezFan67", "moron771121", "nexus432", "lalafromlalaland", "Nehasupnfan", "ackles-shackles", "darkaznangel452", "MelodicMisery"**

**I have sooooome ideas how I can continue this, but to be completely honest I'm mostly in the dark about everything lol, but I can promise you that Max will wake up soon, I can't torture her or the others for too long, that's just mean!**

**A review for a cookie? Or a cookie for a review? Whatever rocks your boat ;) lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note; Okay first off I wanna say that the joke about the transgenic in the bar with the familiar was something that I pretty much thought was... lame, lol, that was sort of what I was aiming for but guess I was wrong! I also thought that it would seem weird so knowing now that you guys enjoyed it makes me feel really good :) So thanks lol :) Glad I could make you laugh even, cuz I gotta tell you, when I re-read the joke some days later I laughed too xD …. Is that bad? lol**

**As usual I wanna say thanks for reviewing and this time it goes to; "angel494", "Mia Kyra Callwel", "lalafromlalaland", "SelenaGomezFan67", "maron771121", "X-5 450", "452max", "Nehasupnfan", "MelodicMisery", "darkaznangel452", "rukshanw", "Tori-Kit"**

**And also thanks for putting it on favorite story and story alert! The response to this story is out of this world, soooo amazing! Cookies all around! :)**

**Enough talking, lets get this story cracking!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**The Awakening**

Max felt safe, warm and peaceful. No thought of anything penetrated her mind and she hoped to whoever could hear her that she was actually safe and that her happiness was showing too, but if she was behind bars in some laboratory, she was so dead! Coma was a tricky thing and.. _A transgenic and a familiar drinking together?! What the?!_

She frowned at the images that sentence brought to her, was someone trying to tell her that they were now NOT fighting the familiars, but actually drinking together?! That thought made her want to die rather to wake up to something so weird as that.

"_Yeah, I guess I suck at telling jokes, I mean.. What was funny about it?_"

She frowned but also felt relief spread throughout her body. _Wait.. it was a joke? Gotta be Alec, what an ass! _Every sound she heard was distant and the only thing she could be sure of was if it was male or female speaking and right now, it sure was a male. Actually when she thought about it, there hardly were any females around, most of the time it was a single male.

"_You'll pull through this, right Maxie?"_

Oh yeah, that was definitely Alec! _How many punches to the back of his head does it take to make him understand that I don't wanna be called Maxie?? _Not that she'd ever admit it but if she could, she would've smiled affectionately at the irony, because here she was in a coma and who was giving her comfort, looking out for her? Not Logan, but Alec, the screw-up! _But he hasn't been a screw-up for a while now, has he? _How long had she been in a coma anyways? It's not like he could change that much because of her... In a coma? Right?

"_I'm so tired, Alec."_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"I'm so tired, Alec."

Whoa! Who would've thought that Max would actually answer his question!? Alec tried to turn their positions a little bit so that he could get a better look at her, had she actually spoken or had he gone mad after all this time spent watching her silently?

"Maxie? You awake?"

"Do.. ca.. me.. ma'ie"

"Good enough."

He reached for the phone he always carried and always made sure had enough batteries should this moment come, because he never doubted it would and dialed Gem. She had taken it upon herself to take care of Max as much as Alec would allow, which pretty much was everything he _wasn't _allowed to do, such as giving her a sponge bath. As if he was gonna take a peak.

Okay, maybe a little, but that was besides the point, after all. He was a guy and Max was hot!

"Gem? Guess what? Yeah, she is, but she's pretty slow on the speaking part."

"..."

"There's no one around and I won't leave her."

"..."

"I know that! But the toilet is like across the hall and I won't go, you hear me!"

"..."

"Well get Joshua to bring water, I'm sure he'll wanna see her ASAP."

"..."

"Good, thanks Gem and hurry, okay?"

Max started to stir a bit more and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, the color of her skin had yet to return, still looking sickly gray and he could feel sweat covering the little skin he touched, she was going into fever and hopefully the good kind.

Before he could let his mind drift to dangerous territory, Joshua burst into the room with his arms full of bottles of water, even carrying a bag of crackers.

"Little Fella awake?"

"Seems like it, but she's still pretty out of it, hand me a bottle, would ya?"

Joshua put all the stuff down by the foot of the bed and then got Alec a bottle, the bag of crackers was placed close for him to reach.

"Little Fella probably hungry, but to tired to eat real food."

"Smart thinking, Josh, I didn't even think about that."

"Medium Fella tired too, should drink and eat too."

But Alec ignored him as he tried to unscrew the bottle without spilling anything on Max, after failing too many times, he simply bit down on the bottle cap and twisted his hand, then spit the cap on to the floor.

"These things shouldn't be so hard to open."

"Told you, tired and hungry too. You're weak."

"Guess you're right, Joshua. Wanna help me twist her body a little bit? So that I can give her water easier?"

"Sure."

Together they turned Max back onto her back, Alec's arm was, again, used as a pillow to make sure that no water got stuck in her throat. It unnerved him how limp her body was, easily following whatever they did to her. She would've been unable to defend herself if she had been caught by someone _not _so friendly_._

_Don't go there buddy, she's here and she's safe and she's waking up... I think._

"Okay, Maxie, I'm gonna give you some water, you hear me?_"_

There was no reply and he looked at Joshua, both had the same look on their faces; pure panic.

"Alright, lets do this, hopefully she won't choke.. "

"Not funny, Medium Fella."

"Yeah, I know."

He gently put the bottle to her lips and was happy to see that she opened them a little bit. _One small opening for water, one giant step for survival._ He grinned as he saw how the water touched her lips, some of it escaping and trickle down her checks. Normally he would've followed its path and pray it would end up between her chest, but right now he was too occupied to notice. She was drinking water, damn it!

Max was awake and Alec was there when it happened.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Authors Note #2; Max is awake! Yay! I hadn't planned on her waking up when Alec was around, I was gonna do it like Alec went away to grab a shower or something and Logan decided to visit her only to see her wake up and take all the credit for being there or whatever, you know, being All Mighty Logan... But... I wrote this instead.**

**I'll hand out reviews for cookies! Oh! I mean _cookies_ for reviews! :) ...They're soooo addictive *puppy eyes***


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note; I guess there are some who thought the last chapter ended too soon and I agree that I sort of did force it to end quickly, mostly because I didn't know _how_ to end it, but also that I _had_ to end it... Confused? I hope not! And now I had the tricky part of writing Max awake! How hard could that be? Actually... Pretty darn hard, because the first chapter was supposed to be a one-shot if I'm gonna be honest, but I thought that if anyone wanted me to continue it, I would. So this is has turned out into a challenge for me and I like it, its so fun! …. I just hope you'll like were I'm going with this..**

**As usual I wanna say my Thanks, so here it goes; "452max", "MelodicMisery", "angel494", Mia Kyra Callwell", "maroon771121", "Nehasupnfan", "SelenaGomezFan67", "lalafromlalaland", "Tori-Kit", "nexus432", "Mrs Max McDowell" ..Thank you for reviewing! **

**On with the show.. Oh and I don't own anything but the idea to the story!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Tired and Confused**

Alec took his first shower ever since Max had woken up, it felt weird knowing that he wouldn't be returning to that room and that awful chair, but to his apartment, which by the way, felt wrong. There was no Max there and he hated it, he also hated that he currently didn't have a working shower in his own apartment, meaning he had to borrow Gem's and guess who stayed with her? Max did. Guess who also wasn't talking to him? Max did. _Ungrateful bitch!_

**_Flashback to last week, aka Max's awakening_.**

_Together had Joshua and Alec successfully made Max drink water and even eat some crackers, but it didn't take long before she had fallen asleep again, thankfully just sleep and not going back to coma. Everyone who cared about Max had arrived just as she dozed off. In a way, Alec felt happy that Logan didn't get a chance to talk to her first._

_Unfortunately, that meant HE had to talk to everyone instead, but being as smart as he was, he simply left them without a word. Well he did say one thing; "Gotta get catch some z's, later!"_

_**End of flashback.**_

As Alec later found out, that was the last thing Max had wanted, because imagine his surprise when Gem told him that she had known all along that he'd been by her side and had wanted to thank him personally, but instead was forced to met with everyone else? Just because he wanted to sleep?

Sometimes he wondered if she hit her head harder than.. Actually, he never knew how she ended up in that weird coma, once he heard about her condition, all rational thoughts had left his mind and all he could think about was seeing her opening her beautiful eyes. But now she was avoiding him and that also meant he _still _hadn't seen her brown eyes. _I'm so stupid.. and whipped!_

He finally started to scrub his entire body with the soap he had taken with him, there was just no way he was gonna go around smelling like pine apple! He preferred smelling like soap, the boring kind and then maybe some cologne, he didn't really care. He was a guy and pretty happy with his own natural scent.

He stood under the water spray and let it wash away all the soap, not caring it took longer when he did it like that, he knew he was alone in Gem's apartment and didn't feel like stressing, why should he when there was nothing to stress about? _She's up and breathing now._ Shaking his head, Alec grabbed the soap again and started to wash his hair, it was shorter now, almost reminded him of the military cut he had before The Escape, but it made things as washing it easier. When did life become so complicated?

Closing his eyes and tilting his head back, he let the water again do its work to cleanse the soap out of his hair, he figured he'd been in the shower for 32 minutes now, but what difference does one more minute do? Or another ten? It's not like Gem could complain about lack of warm water, he hadn't even bothered with it. Well, a little bit of course, he never liked feeling like a Popsicle.

Deciding the real world had to start becoming real again, Alec shut the shower off and got out, not caring about the towel just yet, he walked up the mirror and started the processes of shaving, there was no way he was gonna let his beard grow as much as it had when Max had been in a coma. That had actually been the reason he wanted to leave her so fast, he simply didn't want her to see him like that. It would be too much.._Logan_ with the beard. So very, very wrong.

First when he was satisfied with his work, did he grab the towel and started to dry himself off, but unlike the shower and the shaving, he didn't take it slow and soon quickly got dressed to leave the bathroom and get home. But when he opened the bathroom door, it turned out he wasn't so alone in the apartment as he had thought.

"Took you long enough."

"I didn't know..."

She didn't let him finish, nor did she look him in the eye when she spoke or when she walked by him to get inside the bathroom. Alec cursed and turned around, only to be met by a door in his face. He leaned his forehead against the door and sighed. _I'm getting too old for this, gotta ask Logan how he can still do this._

"Will you talk to me, Max?"

"Go away, I'm taking a shower."

"Liar, you haven't even started yet."

"I'm getting undressed first, you idiot."

"Need any help, Maxie?"

"GO. AWAY!"

He couldn't help it, annoying her was sometimes too easy and if that meant she would talk to him? He'd do it all that more, except this time he probably stepped over the line, the thing is, hearing her yell at him was almost like old times and he let himself smile. He sort of missed her yelling, she barely spoke now that she was awake and he wasn't the only one who had noticed. Everyone had.

"You sure you don't want me to come in and help you undress, Maxie?"

The only answer he got was the noise of the shower starting, the shower curtains pulled aside, the water touching skin and again, the water curtains pulled back into place. This was usually the time he would start thinking about exactly how the water was caressing her skin, but he didn't have it in him anymore, he was to tired. So he left Gem's not so empty apartment to go home, were he'd be alone, which he of course didn't wanna be, but had no other choice.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Authors Note #2; Boy was this chapter hard to write! *phew* I have at least now taken time to write down guide lines for myself to easier write this story.. Meaning I have ideas, go me! I hope you liked this chapter, it felt like I took a risk when I wrote it. Please, don't flame! *begging***


	6. Chapter 6

**The Second Shower**

Max was walking back to Gem's place, her time in a coma had made her not wanna live alone and she also liked that Gem had her baby and Dalton living with her, it was crowded and that's what she needed. Anything to get her mind off of things, well, not _things _but _certain _people, namely Alec and Logan. She was avoiding them both but the one who she didn't wanna get the idea, was letting her, the other were as always as stubborn. _Men!_

When she got inside, she heard the sound of the shower and realized that it had to be Alec. _Great, just what I needed. _Not wanting to disturb him, she headed over to the window and glanced down, it was a somewhat beautiful weather today, meaning no rain but barely no sun, but she wasn't complaining because it fit her mood perfectly.

Removing the large sweater she had borrowed from Dalton, Max went over to the couch and sat down, pulling up her feet and rested her head on her knees, staring intensively on the bathroom door thinking it would speed Alec up. Obviously it didn't work, but she was bored.

After ten seconds of staring, she decided it was a waste of time and before she could stop herself, her thoughts led her down a dangerous road, one she was desperately avoiding.

_**Flashback to Max's Awakening.**_

_Her eyes fluttered open and was greeted by a bottle and the voices of Alec and Joshua, she realized what they were trying to do and opened her mouth and carefully drank. She couldn't help but wonder where everybody else was, but figured they were on their way. One thing was for sure, she was gonna tell Alec that that stupid joke had terrified her so much it wasn't even funny!_

_But it seems being in a coma and waking up makes you tired, she tried as hard as she could to stay awake, but not even shark-DNA could help her now, her body needed the sleep._

_When she woke up the next time, she felt cold and realized that Alec was nowhere around, instead Logan was seated by the old chair, asleep. Of course! She was too tired to talk, but wanted him to wake up, so she cleared her voice as loudly as she could, she had to repeat herself four times before anything happened and a confused Logan Cale opened his eyes and looked around._

"_Uh.."_

"_Logan?"_

"_Hey! Max! You're awake!"_

"_Water?"_

"_Oh, sure, hold on a second?"_

_He didn't even bother to wait to see her nod and left the room, only to return with a bottle of cold water, without thinking he gave it to her and their hands touched. The action caused Max to become fully awake and released the bottle, as if burned. The water spilled out on her thigh, making her shiver but she was too occupied staring at Logan to notice. The virus!_

"_Max, don't worry. We're cured!"_

"_Wha.. What? Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, look."_

_Logan moved closer and she couldn't help but press herself back towards the bed, trying to get away. It had become natural to have a certain piece of space between them and he was purposely invading it._

"_Relax, Max. I'm just proving my point."_

_Before she got a chance to reply, he kissed her and it was obvious by the way he was kissing her, that this was something he had wanted to do for a while, something she had wanted too. The kiss itself was nice, she returned it desperately and tried to deny that she didn't feel The Spark anymore._

_Normally by now, the Virus would've done its job, so she was convinced that he was telling the truth, which made her deepen the kiss all that more, trying again to find the spark. It was nowhere to be found and that's when it hit her. She was trying to fool Logan she was with Alec, so this was wrong, even if they're relationship was fake still made this feel.. Wrong._

"_Logan, stop."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_I can't just let you kiss me when I'm with Alec."_

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Well, yeah."_

"_I thought you just said those things because the Virus being in the way.. Keeping me away."_

_Damn, why'd he have to be so smart? He actually figured it out? Stupid Ordinary... Hold up! Since when did she think of him as an "stupid ordinary?" She mentally shook her head and tried to focus on him again. Why should they kiss anyway, if the spark was gone? Hadn't he felt it too?_

"_Didn't you feel it, Max? I love you."_

_Nope, he didn't feel it. Crap._

"_Logan, I'm with Alec now, you're just gonna have to deal with it, okay?"_

_**End of flashback.**_

The shower turning off brought Max back to reality and she got up from the couch and started to pace around the apartment, one second thinking about leaving and the next, thinking about barging into the bathroom, but knowing Alec, she was sure she'd get to see more skin than she'd be comfortable with. So instead, she stopped her pacing and was ready to bitch at anything that moved.

That's when Alec decided to opened the door and she couldn't help but voice her opinion.

"Took you long enough.."

"I didn't know.."

Either she tuned out the rest of the sentence or he never finished as she stalked by him and never once looked him in the eye, it was too hard for her to see his face up-close. The only time she had done that was when he was helping her drink water just after she had woken up, it had scared her how his concerned face looked so angelic, innocent and beautiful, thoughts she _did not _wanna have about him.

She slammed the door, probably in his face too but she didn't care, she wouldn't let herself sink that low. _Is it really low? _She gritted her teeth and was about to growl angrily at her inner-voice when she heard him speak. _Please, go away, Alec._

"Will you talk to me, Max?"

She rolled her eyes and turned around, looking at the door as if she was seeing him.

"Go away, I'm taking a shower."

"Liar, you haven't even started yet."

God! What the hell was his problem, he was the one who left her alone, so that she had to wake up facing _Logan!_

"I'm getting undressed first, you idiot."

"Need any help, Maxie?"

Her hands flew up in the air, making motions as if she was trying to strangle him. _I must've gotten crazy after the coma, gotta ask the med-team if that's a possible side-effect._

"GO. AWAY!"

_Seriously, who does he think he is?!_ Max stripped completely down to her birthday-suit and walked up to the mirror and looked over herself, it was almost weird seeing her skin free of the mysterious markings. _I don't miss them. _

"You sure you don't want me to come in and help you undress, Maxie?"

Not bothering to answer, she stepped into the shower and that's when she saw that Alec had forgotten his soap behind. _Maybe he's allergic to pineapple? _Turning the shower on, she was surprised to find that there was warm water left. _Huh, who'da thought? _Her eyes were still locked on his soap, but when she heard the door to the apartment close, she looked over her shoulder and felt a pang of loneliness hit her. She had honestly thought he'd stay and bug her some more.

Without thinking, she grabbed his soap and started to scrub her skin red, something she had started to do whenever she showered after waking up from the coma. Sort of as if she was trying to wash away everything from it. She showered everyday and wasn't even sure if she could stop, not even a gun to her head would do the trick. She felt dirty and knew she was obsessed.

Unlike Alec though, she couldn't enjoy the shower and was finished within only a few minutes and that's when she recognized who's soap she had used. Ashamed by it, Max took the offending soap and some paper and wrapped it around it.

Standing there with a sticky little ugly package in one hand, she raised the other hand and ran it through her hand, only to stop by her shoulders, still not used to it being so short. She rubbed her face and then bit down on her thumbnail. _Maybe I should throw it out?_

When heading for the window she had stood by earlier, Max felt it was a stupid idea and turned for her make-shift bed instead and lifted the madras and hid it under it. Hopefully she wouldn't feel it when she slept later tonight. Trying to make the make-shift bed look normal again, someone opened the door.

"Just forgot my soap, I'll leave in a sec, promise."

Holding the madras in a odd angle, Max froze. _Uh-oh._

"Hey, Max. You seen my soap?"

Something fell down on the floor. _Double uh-oh._

"Is that.. My soap?"

"Pft, puh-lease!"

Alec bent down and picked it up and started to peal away the paper, not caring that it landed on the floor and making sloshing sounds as it hit it.

"Looks like my soap, only a little messy, care to explain, Maxie?"

"I told you, don't call me _that!_"

"Avoiding the question, huh?"

"It's not what you think so, just.. Take it and leave, okay?"

There was something different about the way he was looking at her then and Max felt like a cornered animal. This was a side of Alec she wasn't used to. He looked.. _hungry?_ She was pulled out of her thoughts when he did a tsk-sound.

"Maxie, Maxie.. You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

Dumbfounded, that's what she felt. Because all of a sudden he went to the bathroom, only to return with the soap, wrapped neatly and perfectly in dry papers and laid it back where he'd found it.

"This way, I won't forget it in some strangers showers."

"_What?!_"

"You'll keep it safe for me, won't you, Maxie?"

He was walking backwards to the door, as if daring her to say something. Satisfied when she didn't, he winked and walked out of the apartment and only then did Max look down on the floor, hoping that she had imagined it all. _Nope, stupid thing is still there._

With a heavy sigh, she picked it up and placed it back under the madras and then collapsed on it, not caring that there were still wet papers lying on the floor. She figured she'd blame it on Alec if Gem asked what it was, he _was _the one who had thrown it there anyway, so technically, she wouldn't be lying.

Another sigh and she closed her eyes, deciding that sleep would be good now. Against her own will, she felt herself smile when she noticed the lump press against the side of her head from underneath the madras. _Please, don't let me be whipped, he's not even like that._

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A.N; Longest chapter of this story! I hadn't even planned on writing this much, I even stayed up 'til four in the morning because I didn't wanna risk some sleep and then forget something important! So I hope you enjoyed it. *huge smile***

**Some of your reviews have made me laugh out loud, seriously! :) so thanks to; "Mia Kyra Callwel", "rukshanw", "angel 494", "moron771121", "SelenaGomezFan67", "throwerpro", "MelodicMisery", "nexus432", "Nehasupnfan", "darkaznangel452" for giving me so amazing reviews, you guys rock B-I-G time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Asha's Little Game**

"This is getting ridiculous.."

Asha was sitting in the dining room, leaning backwards on her chair and making it stand on two legs, her feet on the empty table. The perfect picture of laziness and boredom. She was mostly feeling lazy and not bored, not with what she was watching.

"Will they just get it on, already?"

A couple a feet away, were Max and Alec and she had been watching them interact with each other, or rather their lack of interaction. Suddenly a plate slammed down next to her, the noise almost made her fall backwards.

"Serves you right sitting like that and seriously? They might hear you!"

"Hey Gem, sorry about the feet on the table."

"Yeah, just put 'em down and let me eat okay?"

"Sure."

A comfortable silence fell and Asha couldn't help but think how lucky she was. Compared to Logan, she wasn't considered a stupid Ordinary, she was instead in the same league as Original Cindy and that itself, being compared to that woman, was an honor. But it also made her wonder if they thought she was gay too. She smiled at the thought and shrugged her shoulders, it wasn't like she hadn't done some experimenting when she was younger. _That Brenda girl was... something!_

"What are you smiling about?"

"What? Oh nothing.."

"Yeah, right. Say it again and I might believe you!"

"Just some old flame, okay?"

"Alec?"

"_What?!_"

"Didn't you two...?"

"No, oh god no! Not that I wouldn't mind, but I passed out on his couch.."

"Ooh, that's sad."

"Mhm, tell me about it. But now I just wish these two would get it on!"

"Max and Alec?"

"Well, duh!"

"They should be locked in a closet, I heard that happened this one time on a mission.. Hold up, don't even think about it!"

As soon as the word had left Gem's mouth, Asha felt stupid for not thinking how simple it could've been to make her wish come true. _Of course! Closet! It's so freaking classic! _To her surprise it took her a lot faster to get to the annoying duo and for the life of her, could she not understand what they were talking about. They were too occupied discussing …._soap?! _So she waited for her chance to make herself known, but soon realized she had to make it happen herself.

"Seriously Alec, will you just take it back?!"

"Oh, come on, Maxie. It's safe where I left it, right? Maybe not comfortable for you, but safe nonetheless. Besides my shower is still broken and Gem's got the best of all the ones I've tried."

"Exactly how many showers have you tried out??"

"Uhm.. Lemme think.."

"Hi guys!"

_Better interrupt before Alec actually answers that question!_

"Asha, hi.. I thought you'd left?"

"Nope, decided to stay.. You know, fight the system from here?"

"Go Asha and your girl-power."

"Shut Up, Alec! Grownups are talking."

"Aaw, Maxie, that was almost cute!"

"Guys, come on. Not here okay?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Yeah, Asha, what _do_ you mean?"

"I wanted to talk to you, can we go somewhere else private?"

"Sure, my office, come on."

"You call that private, Maxie?"

"Shut up."

"Actually I found this really cool place the other day, it's totally private, you in?"

A chorus of "Sure" was heard and mentally Asha grinned like a Cheshire cat. _I can't believe this is going to work!_ The trio walked out of the dining room and went outside, she walked a few steps ahead of them and turned to one of the older buildings that looked like they were ready to collapse, but once inside actually were pretty decent. The destination she had in mind where on the fourth floor, which also meant that anyone who decided to check the building would get bored on the second floor and thus fail to hear the screaming match between Max and Alec. _Oh there will definitely be some sort of screaming going on! ..I just hope it's not about my death!_

"Wow, Asha, you really need to get laid."

"Hey!"

"Jesus Alec, will you grow up already?"

"Anyway, we're here."

She deliberately stood by the closed door and waited for what she knew would happen.

"Alright, ladies first."

"That'd be after you, pretty boy."

It was obvious what Alec was thinking, but he opened the door anyway and waited for Max to enter, which she did and he followed, like he always do. _So obedient, perfect! _Not caring about how obvious she was, Asha slammed the door and locked it, thanking her lucky stars for finding the key and just for good measure, also put a big heavy, metal desk in front of the door. Of course it hadn't taken long before the cursing and yelling and whatnot sounds had started from the room, but she ignored it and instead waited. After fifteen minutes she got tired and couldn't take it anymore.

"You done yet?"

"_What the hell, Asha?! Get us out of here or I swear to God, I will kick your scrawny ass!"_

"Hey! What gives, I'm trying to help you guys, okay?"

"_Asha.. How does locking me and Max in a room, mean 'help us'..?"_

"You need to talk out, so do it and I'll come back when you're done."

"_What?!"_

"_Nice plan, Asha, I owe you one!.... Ow!"_

"You're welcome Alec, and Max?"

"_What?"_

"Play nice!"

With those words, Asha left the building and again thanked her lucky stars that she had chosen the fourth floor, because she could hear them all the way to the second floor. _Lets just hope that if anyone hears them, they'll understand that it's for the best!_

She almost felt giddy, with the sun shining and the birds singing, or maybe it was that chick who had a whole lot of bird in her cocktail? A burden had anyway been lifted from her shoulders, but of course she wasn't allowed to enjoy the moment long enough. _Ugh, why?_

"Asha! Gem said you left the dining room with Max and Alec, where are they?"

"You know, they wanted some privacy and left not long after that.."

"Oh, I really wanted to talk to Max though."

"I think they really wanna be alone right now, Logan, anything I can do instead?"

_Please say no, please say no. _Lately Asha had started to see Logan in a new light and she couldn't help but wonder what she ever saw in him.

"Actually, there is."

_Damn it!_

"Okay, so what's up?"

"Remember when Max woke up? I kissed her and it felt great, she even kissed me back, but then she just stopped and said it was wrong and that she was with Alec now, but I _know _she felt something and I need help, how can I make her see?"

"Logan, if she says she's with Alec now, you should respect that."

Not bothering to wait for an reaction, Asha left him. A part of her felt a bit bad for the guy, but she knew how stubborn he was and being brutally honest might just be the only thing that worked, she hoped he would move on and leave Max alone. _Just don't come crying on my shoulder._

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Authors Note #1: I need help! Does anyone know what X5-number Biggs had? I've got this idea of a different story and he's got a small part in it, maybe, I'm not sure yet, but I really need to know what number he's got and I won't kill him off either like they did on the show. Actually, when I come to think of it, he's sorta important to my story.. Anyways, I'd be so happy if anyone could provide me with the answer, because I can't find it :(**

**Authors Note #2; Don't think I have forgotten about you guys! Thanks for adding my story to your favorite lists and favorite authors and thanks to; "Mia Kyra Callwel", "throwerpro", "SelenaGomezFan67", "MelodicMisery", "dancer in the rain", "452max", "angel494", "Stompy Bigfoot", "Nehasupnfan", for leaving, as always, kick ass reviews! I can't write without them! Cookies for everyone!**

**Authors Note #3; Oh, let me know your thoughts about Asha, is she good or bad?**

**Authors Note #4; "Mia Kyra Callwel" did point out something about the show ; "**_Now tell me if this makes no sense,but Lydecker should have known what the X-5's looked like in season 1. Because of their twins_**" What do you think? I can't help but agree!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finding Out the Truth**

_Well at least it's a Walk-in closet and not the tiny one we got stuck in way back when, props for Asha on that kind thought.. Or not! _Max continued to stare at the locked door, Alec had tried his best to talk to her but she wouldn't have any of that. _Maybe the coma gave me claustrophobia? _

"Seriously, you'd kick ass if you were Superwoman, that door would be on flames!"

"Who the hell is Superwoman?"

"Wow, she talks and what, you never watch cartoons?"

"Figures and no, I don't and I don't understand how you can either."

"To escape reality.."

She wasn't sure if she was supposed to have heard that, so she pretended that she hadn't, it made things easier and focusing on the door was much more important. _Asha couldn't be serious about leaving us here, right?_ As soon as she thought it, she knew that the blond bomb shell had actually thought just that.

In her annoyance, she turned around and found Alec sitting on the floor, his legs sprawled out in front of him, there was nothing about him that screamed _Solider _and she couldn't help but snort.

"Comfortable, Alec?"

"Aaw, Maxie, didn't know you cared!"

"I don't."

Just to prove her point, she made sure to walk on his foot before sliding down the wall opposite to his.

"Damn, girl. You ever take dance lessons?"

"Huh?"

"You got two left feet!"

"I do not!"

"Say that to my ankle."

"What ev."

A heavy silence filled the walk-in closet, the only light they had was what little that came from underneath the door, it gave away a weird reddish glow and she couldn't help but think how... _pornographic _it felt.

"This is so cliché.."

"What do you mean?"

"Us? Locked in a closet? With a red sort of light? Cliché!"

"Yeah well, red looks good on your skin, makes it look more.. Dangerous."

"Ha ha, Alec, real cute."

He lifted up his hands as if to say _I surrender, _and then folded them behind his head, closing his eyes and started to hum on some song. At first, seeing him relax completely had pissed Max off, she wanted to talk to him but she _also _couldn't. But once he started to hum, a little too silent, but enough loud enough for her to hear, she felt herself relax.

"Sounds like a beautiful song."

"Huh?"

"You do realize.. That you were humming?"

"Oh, yeah I heard this song at Gem's this one time and I can't get it out of my head."

"What's it called?"

"_Breathe Me, _but Gem didn't know who the chick was who was singing, I liked it though."

"Seriously, it's called _Breathe Me_? It's probably very lame."

"You'd be surprised how touching that song really is."

"Right! Well, if Asha decides to let us out soon, you'll have to let me hear this song."

"How about I find a piano and sing it for you?"

"You.. sing? And what, you'd actually do that for me?"

Not bothering to answer, he simply shrugged and smiled at her, it was hard not to smile back and she felt herself relax a little bit more. The humming of the mysterious song started again and Max couldn't help but grin. _I wonder how he sounds like when singing, not that I care.. Okay, I do, no point lying anymore.. Whoa! Relax and breathe._ She closed her eyes and started to inhale and exhale deeply, to cleanse her mind. The humming stopped.

"Are you okay, Maxie?"

"I'm fine, okay!"

"Geez, take a chill-pill, I was just asking."

"Sorry, it's just.. I'm.. you.. ugh!"

"Cat got your tongue?"

For the millionth time, or what it felt like anyway since being locked in the closet, she rolled her eyes.

"Remember the mission I had to go to?"

"Before you fell into a... uhm, yeah sure. What about it?"

"It never happened."

"_What?!_"

To her surprise, Alec actually jumped up from his spot and sat down exactly in front of her, instantly checking for injuries. It was like a switch, seeing him react this way to something that hadn't even caused her pain, aside from the coma that is. The weird part was she couldn't make him stop, the cat really had stolen her tongue this time. So she let him press and touch and lift and point, anything he wanted, the look on his face was panic, it was that look that kept her silent and just.. Watched him, he didn't even seem to notice what he was doing.

"Alec, I said I didn't go on the mission, there's nothing to check for, besides I was in a coma for a month, so any injuries or bruises are long gone anyways, okay?"

"**Then what the hell put you in that god damned coma!?!**"

His face were just inches from her, his warm breathe had hit her eyes, the volume had stung her ears and she was pretty sure that there were some spit on her nose.

"Gross, Alec! You spit on me!"

"_Answer. The. Question!_"

Max considered herself as a bad ass chick, nothing could or would scare her, but seeing the hatred, the fire in Alec's eyes was to much and she couldn't keep eye contact. There were too many emotions and she also thought she saw something else hiding in his eyes, something deeper and darker and that terrified her. She had seen the same look in Logan's eyes before and it used to make her feel loved.

A deep sigh and a slide to the side, to make some space between herself and Alec, before she could talk.

"Like I was saying, the mission never happened.."

"That doesn't answer my question."

".. Well if you shut up, I'll tell you how it all started, okay?"

Again, he lifted his hands up into the air to show that he would indeed be quiet.

"Anyways.."

_**Flashback to the Mission, that apparently did not happen.**_

_Asha had told Max to met Logan at his old apartment in the penthouse and said she wouldn't be joining them, having other things to do._

_Thinking it was odd that she was gonna met him there, considering the fact that the familiars had pretty much destroyed that place, she decided to let at least Gem know where she was going. Just in case. Normally she would've told Alec, but seeing this was about the Cure and how he was playing the part of her Boyfriend right now.. She couldn't bring herself to do it._

_Plus she knew he'd offer his assistance to help her on the mission and the funny part was that Logan had insisted that she could do it on her own, so to not risk any unnecessary confrontation, she went to Logan's old apartment alone. It felt odd. Being alone._

"_Get a hold of yourself, solider, you used to be alone before you were recaptured!"_

_The elevator worked as it should, there were still people living in the Tower of course, it had just been Logan who had been involved in the fight against Familiars and the transgenic's right._

"_Logan, you in here or something?"_

"_I'm here!"_

_She followed the sound of his voice and found him standing in front of the very same window she had jumped out of some years ago._

"_What's up? I'm ready to get this show on the road."_

"_Hmm...?"_

"_The doctor, the medicine.. Cure? Hello?"_

"_Oh, that!"_

"_Yeah.. That! ...So, where do I go and when? Come on, this place creeps me out."_

"_It does? I thought it would be symbolic?"_

"_Are you high or something? Logan, what's going on?"_

_Trained eyes searched what little she could see, she didn't want Logan to notice what she was up to so she kept her body facing his, which meant her back was completely unprotected. For the first time she wished she had brought Alec along._

_As her thoughts were on one special transgenic, she failed to notice Logan approaching her, it was when he was two feet away that she stepped back._

"_Logan, what are you doing?"_

_He stopped, as if caught with his hand down the cookie jar after bedtime. Bad, Logan, bad!_

"_Max, did Asha tell you what she was going to do?"_

"_She only said she had something more important to do or what ever, why?"_

"_She's gone on the mission for you."_

"_What?! Why would she do that?"_

"_Because, we have the Cure already, you don't have to waste your time on the mission when we can celebrate!"_

"_But we haven't even fixed the Cure yet, I haven't had time to do that, running T.C has sort of left me handicapped on time, you know that."_

"_I know, that's why I asked Dalton for a favor."_

"_What kind?"_

"_To make the Cure! He did it, he said it was child's play, easiest thing he'd ever done!"_

"_You took the Cure?"_

"_I took the Cure!"_

_She thanked herself for not taking Alec with her, as she ran into Logan's arms and kissed him. But what they both had failed to remember was that she was the one who had to take the Cure for it to work._

_**End flashback.**_

By the time Max had finished her story, Alec was furious and not all the anger was directed at how stupid they'd been, how careless they'd been, another part of him was pissed of at Max for letting Logan kiss her. Especially when he was supposed to pretend to be her boyfriend. Hell, he'd given up his nightly activities for her and she goes and gets the kiss of death? Well.. coma, but still!

"Aren't you gonna say something?"

Alec shook his head and stood up, during Max story the reddish glow had started to fade into a yellow tone, it felt surreal and he started to regret thanking Asha for what she had done. She had known all along what had caused Max's illness and never said anything?

"I'm gonna kill her!"

"Who?"

"Asha!"

"She had nothing to do with this, Alec, please don't do anything to her."

"Are you.. serious?"

"Yeah, I am. I may not be her biggest fan, but we've talked, okay?"

"Fine!"

"Oh come on, Alec, snap out of it!"

"_You could've died!_"

She couldn't take the way he was looking at her, ever since the soap incident had he developed the ability to make her feel like a cornered animal and being locked in a walk-in closet didn't make it better either.

"You could've died too!"

"What?! When??"

"_Since the day you were born!!_"

It all came crashing down on her, she finally admitted to herself that she had indeed been in a coma for a month, that life had moved on without her and that people had aged, maybe not much, but she could feel it. And now this? Alec being mad at her for her stupid mistake? It was too much and she hated how weak she felt, how weak she must've looked like in front of him.

Her knees gave away and she slid down to the floor against the wall, tears flowed freely from her eyes and she couldn't even see how Alec sat down in front of her, she only felt his hands on her knees, as she pulled them closer to her body and hugged them. She felt like an Ordinary Woman.

"Hey, hey.. sch, Maxie, it'll be alright, okay?"

This was his second time of seeing Max cry, well, that first time he hadn't actually seen it, more like heard her, but still. He knew this didn't happen often and the fact that he got to see it meant something to him, even though it felt wrong, it meant something.

He moved to sit beside her and pulled her closer, thinking of all the times he'd sat just like this while she was in a coma, the only difference was that this time she sought out after him directly and not like she used to do whenever he had fallen asleep.

Holding Max like this, in a small walk-in closet with a yellow light surrounding them, felt oddly enough peaceful. The tears had stopped almost as fast as the had came and he tried not to startle her as he pulled her up on his lap and cradled her closer, starting to hum the same song as earlier.

"It'll be alright, Maxie, don't worry."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"How can you be sure?"

"You kidding me? I'm always right."

A small laughter was heard and Alec smiled to himself. _Now thats a sound you don't get to hear that often, gotta change that. _He thought as he once again, started to hum softly.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Authors Note; this chapter was sort of hard for me to write, so I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and that song Alec was humming? It's Breathe Me by Sia, I had that song on repeat while writing this chapter as well as writing chapter 5, the-Alec-takes-a-shower-chapter, lol ;) Now, the only question is; should I remember to write a scene where Alec sings for Max? Or would it be to fluffy?**

**Thank you to all who added me to favorite list and author and all that jazz, also a special thanks to all of you who told me what Bigg's X-5 number is, you saved me! Not sure when that story will be up thou, have to write it first LOL**

**And now, as usual, the list of reviewers who totally rock! - "PyroDeScorpio2", "Crazy About Survivor", "Mrs Max McDowell", "FaytEnder", "angel494", "Mia Kyra Callwel", "MelodicMisery", "SelenaGomezFan67", "Nehasupnfan"**

**You guys makes me wanna bake cookies more often! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note; Okay, normally I don't like leaving a A.N up here, but I feel like I have too, like I need to explain, or maybe apologize, because when I first started to write this chapter up (I do that in my head and then later sit down and write it on the computer) ..I hadn't planned for it to be this way, suddenly I found myself writing something different, something more, something completely... Alec? I hope you can forgive me? *Puppy eyes* Oh and there might be some bad language, sorry about that. ...But this chapter? I'm actually nervous about what you'll think of it..**

**So.. Enjoy? Please? For the sake of mankind? lol**

**Who's Bad?**

Max stayed in Alec's arms long after calming down, she figured that this is how it would've felt like waking up from the coma next to him if he had stayed, so she decided that she was going to replace that memory with this one. Making this her "waking up-moment", obviously she wasn't gonna admit that to anyone, it would be her own little secret. She smiled as she noticed that Alec's breath had evened out and he was sleeping, using her head as a pillow.

Without really thinking, she snuggled closer and inhaled, as one of her hand traveled up his chest and to his neck, caressing his barcode, as soon as she started to do that, she was surprised to hear him purr. It was the sweetest thing she'd ever heard, but she also couldn't seem to stay awake, fighting the drowsiness that hit her made her fail to notice that she too had started to purr. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Alec woke up, he knew he was lying next to Max, being used to it still after all those time he had fallen asleep in the chair by her side when she was in a coma, or those few times near the end of it, when he lied next to her. He was actually lying half-way on top of her, one arm tucked under her waist, his face close to her neck, breathing her scent in deeply. Thankfully she smelled nothing like she did when she was in the coma, she now smelled like she was supposed to, like herself.

He flexed the fingers of the hand lying on top of her and noticed that it was holding on to a certain anatomy, something that Max would kill him for if she woke up. Realizing that where his hand was lying, made another certain anatomy of his own body react. He did his best to remove it without waking her up. Of course his traitorous hand had made it inside her shirt and he had to make the slow agonizing journey of touching her skin, at least she wore a bra and this was probably the first time he was happy a woman had done that.

But as it turned out, his hand wasn't the only one being a traitor, because as soon as his hand actually touched her skin, a sound escaped her lips and he didn't know if he should bite down on his own lip or her neck. _She's killing me! _She had softly moaned and he was too afraid to move his hand anymore, because he knew to get it free, he had to move it lower and if she was already moaning? What sound would she make when his hand had made it to her waist and closer to freedom? Or would she wake up and kill him? _She'll definitely kill me!_

Deciding that biting his own lip was the safest, he slowly started to pull his hand down again and he couldn't help but enjoy her smooth skin, to flex his fingers just a bit too much, maybe it was his ego or maybe it was the heavy breathing coming from her, but he couldn't help himself. One deep sigh and his nose caught the scent of something else and he groaned deeply. _Damnit Maxie, why'd you have to get horny now all of a sudden?_

Biting harder down on his lip, he tried his best to control his body, but it was hard, literally, considering how close his body was to her and not to mention their position. His legs were still under hers, making her legs lie above his, making her ass.. Lie very close to his _little buddy._

His other hand that was lying underneath her, had somehow betrayed him too, finding its way under her shirt, caressing her skin, making her purr too. _That's... new._ His hand that was lying on her stomach stilled, feeling the vibrations from the purring and he felt his body relax just a little. _Seriously, Maxie, you claim to have shark DNA, but when my stupid body goes feeling up on you? Nothing? You just continue to sleep? Freaking unbelievable! _

But of all the stupid things he had done after waking up in such a compromising position, licking his lips was by far the worst mistake he could ever had done. Because he didn't just lick his own lips, he also touched her neck with his tongue while doing so. She tasted everything he'd never thought she'd taste like; sweet, pure, innocent and a little touch of death and it was amazing.

His downstairs brain immediately took over as he groaned and started to gently lick her neck, feeling a little bit proud when he noticed how Max's body started to move a little against him, starting friction that made it feel oh, so good for him. _Oh yeah, this is gonna be one sweet death. _Thinking it was now or never, Alec devoured her neck and started to suck and devour it, as if his life depended on it.

"Mm.."

Hearing her approval, the hand he had tried so hard to take away from her breast, made its way back there and started to knead it while he continued to suck and lick her neck, a part of him knew this was wrong, that she was asleep and that he was more or less taking advantage of her, but he was also a guy. A very horny guy and yeah, that was one lame excuse but he was using it.

A hand started to draw lazy circles on his back, but also pulling him closer, which felt amazing but was also a miracle that it could be done, given how close they were already lying. Another hand took a hold on to the one lying under her and he grasped it, almost as if to thank her for touching him back.

"Mm.. Alec.."

Hearing her say his name breathless, should've made him more aroused, but instead it had the opposite effect. Somehow he'd hope that she'd say Logan's name, how sick that may sound, but that way he could've pretended afterwards that this hadn't happened, that it had all been a dream. So when she said his own name, it was like ice cold water and he stopped.

Carefully he untangled himself from her, not caring how she made seemed to want him not to, how her entire body seemed to scream at him to stay, but he couldn't. He wasn't that type of guy.

"I'm _so sorry, _Maxie.."

He lied down on the floor, leaving enough space between them and stared up at the ceiling, trying to control his breathing and thinking about something entirely else. Like Mole cleaning his gun, or hell, Logan by his computer, anything _normal_ and nothing with Max.

"Alec...?"

_Great, she just had to wake up now. _He was to afraid to look at her, afraid to see if she knew what he'd done to her while she was sleeping, feeling disgusted with himself.

"Why are you lying over there?"

"I couldn't sleep.."

"Ooh-kay..?"

By the corner of his eye, he saw her shift and lie on her side, facing him with a mischievous smile on her face. _What the hell is she smiling about?_ Not wanting to ask the question out aloud, he continued to stare at the ceiling, her scent still lingered in the air, he could still taste her and his hands were itching to feel her skin tingling again.

Getting frustrated, he closed his eyes and started to breathe through his mouth, doing his best to avoid her scent and taste. Of course he failed doing that, because Max seemed to think it would be better to move and lie down next to him. Close. Really close. Using-his-arm-as-a-pillow-close.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to fall back to sleep, woke up feeling cold, why'd you move away?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"You said that already."

"Didn't wanna wake you."

"Well, you kind of did by moving away."

"Sorry."

Max twisted her body completely, even being as bold to throw one of her legs over his and snuggle closer, one arm over his chest, the other hugging herself, but also finding his hand and placing it on her hip.

"What are you doing, Max?"

"What happened to 'Maxie'?"

"You hate when I call you that."

"Actually, I don't mind so much anymore."

"Yeah well, you still haven't answered my question."

"I'm freezing and you're warm."

Feeling a little bad for her, Alec started to rub her back and the hand lying on his chest.

"Sorry, I didn't think about that."

"It's okay, I can't expect you to be smart all the time, I mean, considering.."

"Considering what?"

"You're a guy."

"_Hey!_"

He tried out his luck to see if she was ticklish by the ribs to extract revenge. Turns out she's really ticklish as she started to squirm and laugh. Of course this meant that her leg lying on top of his made movement a little bit too close to home, but he was too occupied to notice it, instead he was focused on trying to make her pay. _Not that I'm that offended, but it's not like I can change the fact that I'm a guy!_

"Stop.. I … Can't … Breathe …. Alec!"

"Say you're sorry and I'll might _consider_ it."

"I'm …. So … rr … aaah!"

"I can't _hear you!_"

"Alec! …. Please!"

"Nope, wrong word, sweetie. Try again."

"Argh! … Air …. Need …. it!"

"Alright, I'll give you some but then you're gonna say you're sorry, okay?"

As soon as he stopped tickling her, she collapsed on top of him and did her best to regain her breathing.

"I can't hear you."

"Just a sec."

He could hear how she was still struggling, but he was surprised when she slowly moved herself on top of him and straddled him, that was also the moment he noticed what exactly was pressing up against her thigh. She kept her face close to his chest, almost as she was hiding it from view and he really wanted to know if she felt what he felt was touching her. _Of course she feels it, its freaking hard!_

"Alec?"

"Hmmm..?"

_Oh crap, here it comes, the moment of truth, the moment of my death. _He closed his eyes when he felt her move against his hips and prayed to God that she had done it by mistake, he felt her place her delicate hands on his shoulders and raise up a bit, which of course made the angle of her body pressing down on him feel all that better. He stayed still, eyes closed.

Her hands slowly started to rub his shoulders and it felt nice, really nice. But when she started to let them travel slowly away and down over his chest, he got worried but was still to afraid to open his eyes. Had he done that, he would've seen the mischievous smile from before.

"_Aaaalec...?_"

"Mhm..?"

Her hands were now completely sprawled out over his stomach and he felt his own hands twitch, they had somehow ended up on her thighs. _Traitors!_ She leaned over him, keeping her hands were they were, which was probably the sexiest thing she'd ever done and he hated her for it.

Their noses were touching and he could feel her warm breath on his skin, making himself harden. _Stupid, stupid 09'er! _He couldn't help but think it was a trap when he sighed deeply and her scent once again filled him, his hands grasped her hips hard, pulling her down more. _Bad move, solider, she's definitely gonna kill me now! _Her voice and what she said gave him the biggest surprise in his life though.

"Remember when I said I woke up when you moved away?"

"Hmm..?"

"I lied."

_What's she talking about?_

"I woke up when you... started to..."

"...Started to what?"

He wasn't sure he really wanted to know the answer, but he'd asked anyway. Her warm breath moved away from his face and he knew she was leaning closer to his ear. He waited impatiently for her to answer his question, he could hear her moisten her lips and then feel her lips gently touch his earlobe. The groan was inevitable and he knew she was smiling. _Bitch! _And then she whispered.

"I woke up …. When you.... Started to lick my neck."

His eyes bulged out of their eye sockets and even more so when she slowly licked his neck.

"Ugh.. Maxie.. What are you.... _Doing?_"

"It's only fair that I get to taste you too, don't you think?"

And so the sucking on his neck started and his hand held onto her hips, maybe a bit too hard, but having her straddling him, her hands sprawled over his stomach, locked between their bodies and her sucking and... _Oh god, she's biting me, holy shit that feels good!_

"I like how you taste.. So...mm, God.. _you_. So good."

"You taste... oh God..."

"I taste.. What?"

"Perfect."

"Oh, really?"

Max sat up again and their eyes locked onto each other. Her smile was something he'd never seen on her face before, it suited her. He sat up, trapping her hands between them once again and smirked at her. They moved simultaneously, as he took a hold of one of her legs and as she moved her other leg and put them behind him, holding him, trapping him. She took away her hands and put them around his neck and Alec leaned closer and rested his head on her chest.

Even though both of their bodies wanted to rip each others clothes off, sitting like this was enough. Doing anything more than they'd already had, would make them even more confused than they already were, so they simply enjoyed the warmth and how their scents mixed together perfectly.

"I missed you."

"When?"

"When I woke up.. Believe me, the last person I wanted to see was Logan!"

"I'm sorry Maxie, I didn't mean too."

"It's.. okay.. I understand.. I think."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

She started to play with his hair, thinking how surreal the entire situation was.

"I guess we really _do_ need to thank Asha for this."

"I'm still mad at her."

"Alec..."

"She could've told me."

"Let it go... Maybe she did this to ask for forgiveness.. or something? Ordinaries are weird."

"Hmpf.. Yeah, they do."

Alec pressed his face closer to her chest and inhaled, letting his hand go under her shirt at the back and started to rub her skin, sometimes clawing it too.

"Mm.. Is it weird that I like that?"

"What?"

"The clawing?"

"Could be the cat in you."

"Could be."

"It feels nice doing it."

"Maybe you should continue then?"

"Good idea."

They wore identical smiles, both content and for the first time did they hope that Asha_ wouldn't_ come and get them. Well, not soon anyway.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Authors Note #2; Too out of character? Too weird? Too fast? Tell me! Also.. Notice that they haven't kissed... yet *wink, wink* But don't worry, it'll come :)**

**Thanks to all of you who keep adding me to favorite story and author, it so freaking cool and as always, thanks to all of you who reviewed; "Mia Kyra Callwel", "maroon771121" , "Mrs Max McDowell", "Nehasupnfan", "MelodicMisery", "Crazy About Survivor", "nexus432", "452max"**

**Authors Note #3; There will be a Alec-plays-the-piano-scene-for-Max later, so you'll have that to look forward too as well :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note; I'm so sorry about the delay, it's been one of those days lately, you know? You get out of bed, do laundry/dishes, then crawl back to bed and stay there for unholy long periods of time, half sleeping, half awake. Then walk the shame of walk to the shower, because you feel disgusted by how you've been pitying yourself.. Or maybe it's just the rainy weather?**

**Either way, I really hope this chapter will make it all better for you who waited. :)**

**And.. The piano scene will come later, much much much.. MUUUCH later.. ;) (not that much later, but not too soon either.. I think bwahahahaa)**

**Making Peace**

Asha almost felt a bit stupid, it had been three days ago since she locked Max and Alec into the closet and of course she had to explain this to some of the others transgenics. As soon as they had understood her meaning behind her actions, a betting game had started which was appropriately called "Slaying or Laying". The options were if either they had killed each other and who'd won, or if they had had sex and who gave in first.

But in all the excitement, she sort of had forgotten that she was supposed to check up on them the same night she had locked them in. Standing in front of the building they were housed in, Asha took a deep breath and was about to enter, when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Thinking of moving in?"

_Great! It just had to be!_ She risked a glance over her shoulder and sure enough, there he stood. Logan. _Who else? Always at the worst time too!_ Remembering he had asked a question, she smiled faintly.

"Not really, but there's a rumor going around that it's got a haunted closet. I was thinking of checking it out."

"Haunted closet? You serious?"

"Yeah, wanna come with?"

_Please say yes, please say yes._

"I think I'll pass, I don't believe in supernatural things."

"Oh well, your loss."

Shaking his hand of her shoulder, she went inside and this time, she took the elevator, hoping it would carry her all the way up to the fourth floor and not get stuck. It made awful sounds as it started its journey. A part of her wanted it to crash so that she wouldn't have to suffer the wrath of Max. She couldn't suppress the shudder. _That girl sure can kick some ass!_

But imagine her surprise when the elevator door opened and revealed silence, starting to get worried that Max had actually done something stupid, she sprinted to the notorious closet and started to pull the offending desk away from the door as quickly as she could and then opened the door.

"Took you long enough."

"Uhm, Max, hey.."

"Aaw, Asha, no hello to me?"

"Alec! You're.. Alive, thank god!"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Never mind, but Mole won't be so happy to see you."

"Huh?"

"Long story, one I'd rather not tell. At all. Ever."

"Asha, what are you talking about?"

"Okay, fine. There might be a bet going on.. To see if you, Alec, would survive.. Or to see.. uhm.. if you'd.. you know..?"

"Spill it, Blondie."

"The bet is called _Slaying or laying,_ I think you can figure out what it means."

"What the hell?"

"I have to agree with Alec, what the _hell?_"

"Hey! Sketch figured out the name, okay? Don't look at me! I had to explain why the leaders of T.C were missing, no one would've believed me if I said that you'd eloped!"

"Cute.."

"Hey, Maxie, we could always elope you know?"

Asha had to bite the inside of her check to not burst out into laughter, the look on Max face was pure horror and surprise, in a perfect comical balance.

"_What!?_"

"Asha just proved that no one would believe it, so why not? A little vacation? Come on!"

The smack to the back of his head was no surprise, but what did surprise Asha, was the way Max was smiling while she did it. _Wonder if they __did__ get it on?_

"Okay, lovebirds, wanna get out of here or not? I'm sure your starving?"

"Try dying for a shower, I could go another day without food."

"Aaw sweetie, are you gonna use my soap again?"

"_Shut. Up._"

"Why do you have Alec's soap?"

"I don't!"

"She does, but only because I forgot to bring it with me."

"Oh-kay."

The trio started to walk out of the closet and towards the elevator.

"Hey, how come we had to take the stairs the last time?"

"The elevator didn't work then."

"But it does now?"

"That kid, Fixit? She got bored and you know.. fixed it."

"Poor kid."

She wasn't sure what Alec had meant by that, if it was the choice of name or what Fixit might've heard that made him feel sorry for her. Trying to remember if the girl had acted weird after playing around with the elevator, she figured it was the name he meant.

"Oh, just so you know. Logan's been looking after you both."

"Why me? He can't stand me."

"Sorry, but yeah, the both of you."

"What did you tell him?"

"That you needed alone time, but I didn't bother to tell him that I was the one who had deiced you needed it."

Max smirked at the other woman and the elevator dinged, letting them know that they were on the main floor, Alec started to leave when he notice that Asha wasn't, nor Max.

"Ladies? Come on, I promise I won't stare at your backs."

The girls looked at him and at the same time rolled their eyes. _Okay, that's just freaky._

"I need to have a word with Asha, see you later?"

"Uhm, you gonna be okay, Asha?"

"Thanks Alec, but yeah, I think so."

"Okay, and Maxie? Play nice!"

Making his favorite way to leave a scene, or so Max believed was his favorite way, Alec walked backwards and winked before disappearing behind the corner.

"Did he just.. say the _exact_ same words to me.. that you did when you left us in the closet?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he did."

The doors to the elevator closed, almost giving them the impression of being trapped. A feeling Max was a little bit tired of.

"Can this thing take us to the top floor?"

"We can try and see?"

Max shrugged and pressed the number "_8" _and both felt and heard as the it started to struggle to climb up again.

"Not exactly fast."

"If we fall, I'm suing Fixit, just so you know."

"If we fall, I'm kicking Fixit's ass!"

"Deal."

A silence fell and neither Ordinary or Transgenic could say if it was uncomfortable or comfortable, but before anyone could make an attempt at small talk, the elevator dinged and they were on the eight floor.

"That sound's gotta be the most annoying sound ever, seriously, _ding?_"

"Yeah, I know."

They left the elevator and had to take the stairs to get up to the roof. For Seattle, it was a beautiful day, no rain and sunny, albeit windy.

For Max, it was refreshing to feel the wind caress her skin, making her hair blow in her face, but for Asha, the wind made her think of how it always changes direction, sort of like how Max does and she couldn't help but wonder if this was the moment she was waiting for, the moment she had dreaded. _Come one, wrath of Max, I'm ready. I think.._

"I wanted to say thanks."

_Uhm, hello, Wrath of Max?! Where'd you go?? 'Cause I don't know this side of you!_

"What do you mean by thanks?"

"For doing what you did, locking us in, what else?"

"Max, you weren't exactly happy when I did it, remember?"

"Do you really wanna remind me how pissed off I was back then? 'Cause if you do, I can smack your ass and then we're cool, okay?"

"Sorry, just.. I'm confused."

"Yeah, well you and me both!"

"Did something happen, Max?"

"I can't believe I'm talking with you about this, I usually talk with Cindy.."

".. I can get her for you if you want."

"What? No, that's cool, thanks. But I think I need to talk to you. You know?"

"Not really, but I'm willing to listen anyway. So... Spill?"

Max sighed and sat down by the edge of the building, her legs hanging over, kicking the wall, looking everything but a deadly weapon made by mad scientists. Asha couldn't help but think that Max looked like any other woman with love problems, or what ever kind of problem you get from guys.

She usually was afraid of heights, but thought if sitting next to Max would mean anything, it would mean safety, or at least she hoped it meant that. Taking chances, Asha sat down beside the troubled transgenic and waited. While doing so, she tried her best not to notice how the wind seemed to want to push her over the edge and instead enjoy the view. If she squinted, she could see her apartment, or she thought so. Maybe she was staring at some old perverts apartment?

"I had a mental breakdown, Alec made me feel better and we ended up falling asleep, woke up tangled up with his hand up my shirt and then he started to do things you know?"

Asha nearly jumped when Max started to talk and then had to focus of what had been said, do to Max speaking so fast and the wind blowing in her ear.

"Did he hurt you? "

"What? No.. God no, it felt good, you know?"

"So.. You had sex?"

"No. But we wanted too, I can say that much, it was obvious he wanted it, badly."

"So what did you do?"

"Mostly teasing, but when it was about to become something more, we stopped."

"But that's good, right? Alec being respectful?"

"It is good, because it felt weird acting like that with him, but it didn't feel wrong."

"Just weird?"

"Yeah, just weird, like we're... It's new, you know?"

"Do you want him to stop pretending to be your boyfriend?"

"Uhm.. Yeah..."

"You want him to _be_ your boyfriend?"

"Oh god, when you say it like that? It sounds so.. ugh, _girly!_"

"Ha-ha, Max, you're a girl, so get over yourself, okay? Besides, Logan doesn't seem to take a hint and maybe seeing the two of you all over each other will get him to understand?"

"So that he can cry on your shoulder?"

"Eeew, Max! God, no!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously! Max? What _did_ we see in him?"

"I think we saw a hero, but forgot to notice how he manipulated us with his puppy eyes."

"That.. Sounds.. Just about right, yeah."

They shared a smile and Asha felt she could trust Max with her life, as in, would the wind knock her over the edge, she wouldn't fall.

"Since you shared a little bit, wanna hear something?"

"Yes, please, anything that doesn't involve me!"

"Oh, well.. Never mind then."

"Oh, come on, don't do that, what was it?"

"I was only kidding and I think Biggs likes me."

"Biggs, huh? Hmm.. Yeah, that would explain some things."

"What things?"

"Just.. Things."

Max stood up and turned to leave.

"Hey, what things?!"

To Asha's frustration, she was only met with a laughter and climbed quickly up on her feet and started to jog up to Max, trying to figure out a way to make the other woman spill her secrets. _So not cool, Max, you can't leave a girl hanging._

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Thanks to all of you who added my story to favorite author and story and as always, thanks to all of you who reviewed; "Crazy About Survivor", "MelodicMisery", "maron771121", "452max", "Nehasupnfan", "Mia Kyra Callwel", "angel494", "darkangelgalforever18", "SelenaGomezFan67"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note; I can't believe it! I've got ONEHUNDRED AND FOUR REVIEWS on this story! (as I'm writing this, I do anyway) And I've got all of you to thank that for!! *Takes a tissue and wipes a away a tear* ...Gosh guys, you rock, you know? *Sniffles* **

**On with the story, shall we? **

**In Between Two**

Max had just finished her shower and was drying herself off with a towel, she didn't bother with her hair and just combed it and that was that. While she had been in the shower, she had had a slight dilemma with which soap she was going to use, seeing as Alec had taken a shower before her, he had deliberately left his soap behind. But in the end, she used her own, thinking she already smelt enough Alec as it was. _Not that he smells bad or anything, but a girl needs her own scent too._

Wrapping the towel around herself, she stepped out of the bathroom and was greeted by a cup of coffee, it was Gem holding it and Max nodded her thanks and sat down on her makeshift bed and enjoyed the rich aroma.

"Oh wow, is this _real_ coffee?!"

"Yes, you can thank Alec for that."

"I'm not surprised."

"So spill already, did you do it?"

"No, but we were close.."

"Ah crap, this means I lost the bet, I was so sure you were gonna get it on! You owe me rent for that, Max, seriously!"

"You used the rent on the betting game?"

"Uhm, yeah I sort of did.. Sorry about that. But you _still_ owe me, okay?"

"No worries, I got your back."

"Thanks. Listen, I gotta go and pick up Jessie up, I put Dalton on baby-sitting duty and he just called and said she did something, I couldn't exactly hear what with her.. You know, screaming in the background, but you'll survive without me?"

"Yes, _mommy, _I will survive with out you, go get your baby and kick Dalton for me?"

"Deal and done.. Soon anyway, bye."

"Bye."

And finally, she was alone. Not that being alone with Alec had been bad, it just had been weird hearing the silence mixed with his calm breathing, she wasn't really used to it. But now? The only sound she could hear were her own breathing and it felt good. It felt right, but not as right as it used to be, because a part of her missed his presence. Which she wouldn't admit out loud, not yet.

Taking a sip of her steaming coffee, she couldn't help but smile, thinking that Alec had gone out to get them real coffee and she knew that was hard. _He sure is useful when he wants to be._

A knock on the door pulled her away from her thoughts.

"Just a minute!"

She got out of the towel and threw on a pair of sweat pants and an over sized t-shirt, not thinking about appearance much and went for the door to open it.

"Logan, hey."

"Hey back."

"Uhm, come in, sorry about the outfit."

"It's okay, do I smell coffee?"

"Yeah, except I don't know where Gem hid it, sorry. Come on, sit down, what's up?"

Logan sat down on the worn down couch, looking uncomfortable and out of place. Not feeling like sharing close space with him, Max sat down on her makeshift bed, which forced Logan to turn around completely, this of course wasn't comfortable for him when wearing the exo-skeleton.

"I've been.. Looking for you and.. uhm Alec too."

"Well he's not here right now."

"But isn't that his clothes... You're wearing?"

_Oh come on, I used my own soap and end up taking his used clothes anyway? Smart move, girl! _Max looked down on herself and couldn't help but think how it must've looked from Logan's point of view; newly showered and wearing Alec's clothes? Not what Logan wanted to see. She visually shrugged.

"Guess I just grabbed something nearby and threw it on, you know?"

"Uhm, sure, but how did Alec's clothes end up here?"

"He always showers here, you know that."

"His shower has been working for quite some time now, Max."

"Really?"

"Really, Max. Don't you see? He's trying to get into your good grace."

"My what?"

"Where were you anyway? I couldn't find you for days."

Never one to bother with technology, Max was actually static when she heard a shrill ring tone.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

"It's not mine."

"Oh, Alec must've forgotten his then."

She started the process of looking for the annoying object, her own phone had been destroyed completely on a mission a few months ago and since then, she hadn't bothered getting a new one. New cell phones were hard to get by and you usually had to steal it.

But what Logan didn't know, was that Max already knew where it was. Thanks to her perfect hearing, she could easily picture it in her mind; it was in her drawer, the one with her underwear. _He's such a perve, there's no way I'm answering that phone while Logan is here! _

"Uhm, Max?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I think it's coming from the drawers..? Inside?"

_Dammit, Logan, why'd you have to be so perceptive? _

"Oh, wonder how the phone ended over there..?"

Trying to prolong finding the damn thing seemed impossible, because apparently whoever was calling, really wanted to get a hold of Alec. _Probably some bimbo!_ Thinking it was about time to pretend to find it, she pulled it up, making a silly face as she did it.

"Here it is, found it at last."

"Maybe you should answer it?"

"Hell no, I'm not Alec's secretary."

"Check the caller, if it's someone you recognize, then what's the problem?"

"True."

Max flipped the phone open and read _"Lizzie-Boy"_ on the screen. Smirking at the nickname, she answered.

"_Finally, Maxie, what took you so long?"_

"Alec?"

"_Duh, who else would be able to borrow Mole's antique phone?"_

"What do you want?_"_

"_Aaw, not gonna say anything sweet?"_

"Like what? Why did you put your phone.. you know?"

"_By your underwear? That was pure accident, I swear!_"

"Yeah, right."

"_Listen, have you seen Logan?"_

Max frowned and turned around to look at Logan, feeling a bit paranoid, she looked closely without trying to give away her analysis.

"Is that a trick question?"

"_Not really, I just.. You remember the betting game that Asha told us about?"_

"Mhm..?"

"_Logan put a bet in, actually two."_

"Really?_"_

She stayed where she stood, leaning back on the drawer and playing with her hair, it had started to curl a bit after drying so slowly and she wondered if Alec liked her hair like that. _Ugh, enough about Alec, we're talking about Logan, focus girl!_

"_The first bet was that you were gonna kill me, actually within the first five minutes and the second kind of makes it obvious.. Since you'd already killed me, he figured that we wouldn't have sex. Trust me, Maxie, he knew where we were and he also lost BIG on the bet._"

"Is that so?"

"_He's there, isn't he?"_

"You got that right."

Logan looked at her and mouthed the words "is something wrong?" and she shock her head.

"_Alright, I'm coming over."_

"You don't need to do that."

"_Yeah, I do, I need my phone back._"

"Then why'd you leave it here?"

"_To have a reason to get out of doing my duties that I missed while locked up."_

"Real mature."

"_I was kidding, I've done all the work I missed, the question is; have you?"_

And the truth was, Max had actually done all her work she'd missed after being locked in the closet, but hearing Alec saying that he too had done it, made her work seem less important.

"Well, yeah, I did it this morning."

"_Aaw, Maxie, I did it last night. Does this mean I'm a better worker than you?"_

"Dream on, you know girls kicks ass!"

"_There's that ass-talk again, seriously Maxie, you have a dirty mind."_

"What ever, I guess I'll be seeing you soon?"

"_So... You want me there when Logan is there, he's probably making puppy eyes right now, isn't he?"_

Biting down on her fingers to hide the laughter, she tried her best to look innocent when Logan's puppy eyes disappeared and were replaced with a look of confusion.

"Maybe, maybe not, I don't kiss and tell."

"_Please don't tell me you guys are.. Uhm.."_

"What?_"_

"_Getting back together?"_

"I... Uhmm"

"_Never mind that I asked, I'll be right over and once I've got what I wanted, I'll leave."_

Then she heard the dialing tone. To be entirely honest, Max hadn't thought about getting back together with Logan, she just didn't wanna say it yet. Of course she understood that Alec had taken her problem with answering his question as a "Yes, me and Logan _are _getting back together!" _Stupid boy!_

"So, who was it?"

"It was Alec, he's coming over and getting his phone."

"Oh, I see."

"Do you mind telling me why you put two bets in on us? If you were looking for us, you could've found us easily."

"I didn't know where you were kept, but I should've figured it out when Asha mentioned _the haunted closet_."

"What ever."

"Max, please don't be mad at me, I just did it to blend in more."

"What? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know as well as I do, that I'm not really accepted here. But for some unknown reason, Sketchy, Original Cindy and Asha are and they're.. _Ordinaries._"

"You're accepted here."

"No, and we all know the reason for that."

A headache started its way up her spine, she figured it had started its trek from her toes, giving the fact how much they were curled underneath her feet, it wasn't a pleasant feeling when standing up, but she was trying her best not to explode. This conversation was old and she was tired of it. The reason of the conversation just chose that moment to walk in and without a word, grabbed his phone out of her hands.

"Alec, wait."

"I gotta run, nice to see you Loggie-bear."

"Wait here, Logan.. No wait, don't wait here, just go, okay? I'm tired."

She ran after Alec and doing that barefoot wasn't nice, her feet already hurt from before and the floor out in the hall were a bit too sticky for her taste.

"Alec, what the hell is wrong with you?"

He kept on walking away from her.

"Will you stop and talk to me?"

"Why should I?"

"God, mature much? Answer a question, with a question?"

"You just did it yourself, you know?"

"Can we have this conversation elsewhere?"

"Fine, my apartment good enough? I'm sure Logan actually won't leave Gem's place."

He had finally stopped and turned around. A ghost of a smile on his face.

"Aaw, Maxie, wearing my clothes now, what did he think about that?"

"What do you think? He hates you, but I don't care, it was either this or just a towel."

"Oh... Good choice then."

"Yeah, I figured as much. Will you wait here for me or do we met up at your place?"

"I'll wait."

"Okay.. Oh and Logan told me your shower works, has been for a while now, wanna explain that one for me?"

"Hmm.. Not really."

She stared him in the eye, trying to decipher what he was hiding. But he kept his posture, so Max was left with nothing to do, but to return to Gem's apartment and once inside, she noticed that Alec had indeed been right. Logan was still sitting on the couch.

"Logan, I thought I told you to leave?"

"I figured you were trying to keep appearances up for Alec?"

"No, I wasn't, will you leave? I'm not gonna stay here, I'm just gonna grab some shoes and then I'm off to Alec's place."

As she spoke, she pulled on a pair of old battered boots and grabbed her jacket, her outfit looked a little bit mismatched, but she still didn't give a damn. During this, Logan had slowly risen and walked towards her.

"Why do you insist of being with him? He's.. nothing."

"He's my equal, something you haven't been for a very long time. Goodbye Logan."

She turned around and walked back to Alec, who was smiling at nothing particular.

"Your equal, huh?"

"Shut up, pretty boy."

"Denial it all you want, Maxie, I heard you."

He slung his arm around her shoulder and together they walked in silence, she couldn't help but wonder what it was exactly they were gonna talk about, while Alec was just happy to have Max close to him again.

When they got outside of the building, the wind picked up speed and it was almost like her hair decided to dance a bit, tickling his face and he picked up his scent in it. He figured his scent had gotten mixed into her hair after she'd pulled on his old t-shirt while it was still wet and he felt a childish pride because of that. _Good girl. _He pulled her closer and felt her arm snake around his back and return the hug.

"Your clothes aren't exactly warm, you know?"

"I just thought of something".

"What's that?"

"What are you wearing underneath my clothes?"

"Oh my god, you pervert!"

Max released her hold of him and pushed him away, then started to walk again. Thankfully for Alec, she was still heading for his apartment.

"I was just asking."

"Yeah, well. I was just _not answering._"

"Oh, does that mean you're naked?"

"Ugh!"

"Mmm.. Sweet, I will never wash those clothes, just so you know."

"When I've got my own clothes back on, I'm burning these, get it?"

"Aaw, no fair. You still got my soap, it's only right. Don't you think?"

"Pfft!"

The bantering continued all the way up to Alec's apartment.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Authors Note #2; Remember the piano scene I promised? Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it, I just want that scene later in the story, so you'll have to wait for it a bit longer, I hope that's okay with you? **

**There's a cookie each for all of you who reviewed; "452max", "maron771121", "MelodicMisery", "PyroDeScorpio2", "angel494", "Mrs Max McDowell", "Crazy About Survivor", "dancer in the rain", "quirkys" - (who left 4 reviews, sweet!) "Mia Kyra Callwel", "Nehasupnfan", "heartbreakingXbreathtaking"**

**Also, thanks a bunch for adding me and my stories as favorite Author and Story, so unbelievably cool!**

**Might I suggest that you take time to read my reviews on this story? Because there are a lot of them that make me laugh out loud and there are some of you who have given me ideas as how to continue this, so really, if anyone, thank yourself for this story, I write for you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note; Sorry again about the delay, but my computer is one minute to flying out the window, it won't work as I want it.. But today it seems to be allowing me to use multiple programs at the same time, I feel blessed, lol :P**

**Anyway.. This chapter started out as something, but... became something else and I really hope that this "something else" part is something you'll enjoy. It was a bit tricky to write sometimes, but fun nonetheless!**

**On with the story, shall we? Don't forget to review, thanks! :)**

**Giving Up & Giving in**

Upon entering Alec's apartment, Max went straight for the couch and sat down. She really wanted to stretch out and rest, but felt tense after all the teasing Alec had made on the way over, she watched as he went to his fridge and took out a beer and gave her a look over his shoulder. She nodded and he took out another one for her.

Unlike her, he seemed relaxed as he casually went to the couch and gave her the beer, she nodded her thanks, not really finding anymore strength or reason to talk. He sat down as far away as possible and she wondered if he was only pretending being relaxed, but quickly changed her mind when she noticed that he was in the process of lying down. A shake of her head and she pulled up her legs, taking as little space as she could.

Of course this wasn't something Alec liked and really, he wanted to stretch out his legs, so just to piss Max off, he placed his feet on top of her knees, resulting in Max having them directly in her face. Her sensitive nose picked up all the stuff Alec had walked on during the day and not a lot of it had a pleasant scent. She snorted very unladylike to get rid of it.

"Get your feet off of me!"

"Alright."

But Alec, being Alec, only removed his feet from her lap to kick off his shoes, once that had been taken care off, he put them back on her lap.

"Better?"

"As if."

He sighed heavily, showing her that he didn't care and took a large sip from his beer, she on the other hand barely touched it. She wasn't really in the mood, a bottle of milk would've been better. That always made her relax. Realizing that Alec wanted to finish his beer before anymore talk would be done, Max laid her head back and thought back to the closet, sighing softly.

_**Flashback to their time in the closet.**_

_Max had never felt so sensitive before, they had untangled themselves from each other and were now lying shoulder to shoulder, doing more had been impossible. After a while the bubble had burst and it was as if they had realized who they were with and didn't know what to do._

_They were barely friends, at least if you asked Max. But then again, they were more friendly with each other today than before the coma. The coma had changed everything and she knew this, she just wasn't ready to face the truth, not that she knew what the truth was._

_So here she was, locked in a closet with Alec, whom she nearly had done... something with, she wasn't sure. Well, she was pretty sure that if they'd continued exploring each other, they would've ended up having sex. Was that bad? She wasn't so sure. Taking a calming breath, Max turned her head and found green eyes watching her._

"_We okay?"_

"_I don't know, is there a reason why we shouldn't be?"_

"_We've never.. I mean, we're not like that."_

"_Ouch, Max."_

"_What?"_

"_You always use that line for Logan, but on me? That hurts."_

"_Shut up and you know what I mean."_

_Alec looked over her shoulder and then back at her, you didn't need to be a transgenic to know he was thinking about what the right thing to say was. He sighed and turned his head to his other side, clearly uncomfortable._

_Max saw half of his bar code when he was lying like that and a part of her wanted to run her tongue over it, to see if it tasted different, if he would react differently. She had heard rumors about the bar code, that the skin was a lot more sensitive there. She licked her lips._

"_Max?"_

_For a moment, she almost thought she had licked his bar code, but it had all been in her head. The way Alec had said her name though, made her throat go dry, hands sweaty and fingers twitch. Alec turned his head towards her again and she couldn't help but hold her breath. His eyes looked more intense, they weren't as green as before, but tiny flecks of gold and something else were mingling together with the green. It definitely felt more intense._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I just thought of something."_

"_What?"_

"_We haven't.. uhm.. you know?"_

"_Had sex?"_

"_I was actually gonna say 'kiss' but yeah, that too."_

_Her head snapped back, staring at the ceiling, cheeks blushing, feeling stupid. She was sure Alec was going to give her a hard time about the fact that it had been she, who had brought up 'sex' into the conversation and not the kiss. She hadn't even thought about that, how could she miss that?_

_She closed her eyes and waited for the teasing to begin, it was only a matter of time. But when she instead felt a hand running through her hair, she opened her eyes and saw Alec smirking down at her._

"_I always figured you had a dirtier mind than you wanted the rest to believe, being a stuck-up bitch was always an act, huh? Just admit it."_

_It felt nice, his fingers running through her hair. Something inside of her told her this was special, something carnal about what he was doing, almost like he was testing her. A purr was then heard from her and Alec's eyes changed colors again, the green was almost gone completely. She briefly wondered if her eyes remained brown or if they had gotten brighter, like his._

"_Cat got your tongue?"_

_She didn't answer, only kept her eyes trained on his. He changed his position a bit, lying half on top of her, this allowed him to use both of his hands to massage her scalp. It felt natural to change the angle of her head, to give him better access to her neck and he buried his face there, inhaling deep._

"_God, Max."_

_He almost groaned out her name and that's when she knew what was happening, their cats in them were accepting each other and even though Max was the leader of T.C, Alec was an alpha and that held more power than a stupid title. But even though Max was a tough girl, she wasn't a real alpha and now that her inner-cat had realized this, a part of her had lost to him. She could no longer control him as easily as before, not that it had ever been easy. _

_From now on, Alec would always have an edge over her and there was nothing she could do about it. What surprised her was that she didn't mind, this was for her, proof that Alec would always have her back, as she would always protect his. She, unlike him, had no choice in the matter._

_A warmth spread from the neck to her toes, as she felt him openly kiss her neck. The purring intensified._

"_Alec?"_

_He changed position again, lying completely on top of her, she moved her legs aside and pulled them up, trying to convince herself that she was only steading herself and not trying to make it more comfortable for him. His hands were still playing with her hair._

"_What are we doing, Alec?"_

"_I honestly don't know."_

_Her hands were still lying on either side of her, but she couldn't let that be the case anymore, she raised them, one stopping by his waist, the other going to his face, carefully trailing her fingers over his lips, but then going to his neck and his bar code. Suddenly she wasn't the only one purring as he rested his head on her forehead. _

_She tilted her head a little to the side and on instinct, he followed her. She almost cursed loudly when their lips were about to meet but felt his tongue first. Not one to take things slow when it came to kissing, Max pulled Alec closer and devoured his mouth, trying to show him that she wasn't below him by the fact of not being a real alpha._

_But of course, Alec was one hell of a kisser and knew just how to win over her. A part of her, the part that was always trying to prove herself worthy, the same part that kept her alive all those years ago on the run, were screaming at her to stop it, to show Alec that she was better, smarter and stronger. _

_But another part of her, a part that had awaken at the same time as she had woken up from the coma, felt relived, safe and protected. This part of her wanted Alec and that part of her also won, as she continued to kiss Alec, hands roaming over his back, trying to find something to hold on to._

_**End of flashback.**_

She had told the truth to Asha, because they never had had sex in the closet. But had they been naked and doing the same kind of movements as they had done dressed? Then yes, they would've had the hottest sex ever. But kissing Alec had almost been enough to satisfy her needs, she felt stupid for admitting it, but he really was a damn good kisser. _I'm such a girly-girl!_

A hand on her shoulder and she looked down on Alec, he only gave her a look and pulled again, she rolled her eyes and let him pull her closer. _Skip that, I'm such a whipped girly-girl! _

"Wipe that smirk of your face, you got free beer."

"Wow, Alec. That's sweet.. _Really._"

"You wanna tell me what's on your mind?"

Max had her head lying on top of his chest, directly above his heart and she mentally shook her head. Alec knew that she was practically a living lie detector now, when she was lying like that and his question had made his heart go just a little bit faster.

Feeling a sense of power over the situation, Max smiled and deiced to test a theory.

"I was thinking about our time in the closet."

His heart-beat picked up a different beat; little faster and not so much controlled. _Yup, he's been thinking the same thing as me._

"What part of our time in there did you think about?"

She felt his chest rise and fall and she knew he was trying to control his breathing. _What's making him so nervous? _The cat inside of her felt predatory as she stretched out body, moving herself and placing herself on top of him, so that she could look him in the eye as she spoke.

"We were there for three days, there's a lot of stuff to think about."

"Yeah and I just asked _what part of our time there did you think about?_"

"What's it to you? You were there, don't you remember?"

Alec's arms found its way around her waist, pulling her body closer, he raised his head closer to hers and she noticed that the tiny flecks of gold were back. She forced herself not to gulp, but seriously, what was going on?

"I _remember _everything, exactly _every_thing."

Kissing Alec in the closet had been amazing, forbidden even. But this time? There was a desperation in it, she wanted to enjoy the moment but Alec would have nothing of it, obviously he had been thinking about her more than she first had thought.

"Bed."

"No."

"_Bed."_

"Alec, no."

He seriously would have nothing of it, as Max suddenly felt movements, but his kisses were to distracting for her to complain. When she felt herself being lifted, she locked her legs around his waist and continued to kiss him. _Who needs breathing anyway?_

Alec's hands went inside the sweatpants and seeing as she wore nothing underneath, he was greeted by her soft, warm skin. Even though he had earlier figured out her lack of underwear, he still got surprised by it and almost fell when his knees went weak. Luckily he hit the wall instead, or more like Max hit the wall and Alec hit Max in the process.

He knew the hit would leave a bruise, but at the moment he couldn't care less, not when she was moaning and grinding against him, using the wall as support. He kissed a path from her lips, to her jawline and instead of going to her neck, he went for the ear instead.

"_Take the T-shirt off."_

Max didn't need to be told twice, as she tried her best to remove the annoying fabric, but seeing as there weren't enough space between them to do it, she failed.

"I can't"

Alec kissed her ear and then moved away, she moaned her complaints.

"Look at me, Maxie."

Her legs were still locked around his waist, she was still pressed up against his wall, her hands on his shoulders to keep herself steady. She tried her best to keep eyes locked on his, but his hand were fascinating her, they were moving over her stomach, but to her annoyance, they weren't underneath the annoying T-shirt, but above it.

As his hands found her neck, he grasped the collar tightly with both hands.

"Look at _me,_ Maxie."

She swallowed and looked him in the eye. Just as they made eye contact, he ripped the T-shirt apart at her front, revealing her naked breast. She gasped as the cool air hit her skin, but didn't have to worry for long about being cold as Alec pushed her back again by kissing her feverishly.

Max did her best to get rid of what little that was left of the T-shirt and Alec did all he could to kiss any part of her skin that was now showing, doing it against a wall proved to be a bit difficult.

"Bed?"

"Finally she says something smart!"

"Hey!"

She forgot what more she had planned to say when Alec kissed her, either she hadn't been kissed in a really long while, or he was too good of a kisser. _Definitely both._ She also knew this was very unlike her, but the only way she could explain it was she _wanted_ and _needed_ Alec and that was enough for her.

The soft mattress hit her back and she watched as Alec pulled her sweatpants off. When he climbed on top of her, still fully clothed, she raised an eyebrow in question, he smirked in reply.

"Don't worry about me, lets take care of you first."

And that's exactly what he did and she really did_ not _complain.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Authors Note #2;**** As always, my thanks goes out for all of you who added me to your story alert/author alert, favorite story/favorite author and a special thanks for all of you who took time to review; "PyroDeScorpio2", "cappsy", "MelodicMisery", "Crazy About Survivor", "Mrs Max McDowell", "Mia Kyra Callwel", "Nehasupnfan", "maron771121", "angel494", "X5EgSparks"**

**Authors Note #3; So.. Was it too soon? I'm really not sure how this happened, it just did, so I hope you enjoyed it, please?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note;**** This chapter originally started as a guide line for whats to come, but quickly turned into a complete chapter, again I surprised myself with writing something I ****_sooo_ hadn't planned on, this story is really starting to take a different path than I had planned.. Let me know whenever I get too sidetracked, please?**

**Oh and I'll be going up north on Monday, so I'll be without Internet a couple of days, so.. Leave lots of reviews for me to enjoy once I get home? You know, to inspire me? ;) LoL! I'm taking my notebook (paper and pen that is) and will whenever something hit me, write it down :) so we're safe!**

**Also, the previous chapter was one that I honestly thought you'd say was too soon with their actions, but it seems I was wrong, so.. Yay for that! Because your opinion matters to me! :) So yeah, this chapter that wasn't _even_ supposed to exist is also one of those chapters that I'm a little bit unsure of, have I crossed a line with this one? I'll let you be the judge of that!**

**..Miiiight contain a bit of nudity, you have been warned :)**

**Everything Keeps On Changing**

Max woke up with a sneeze, literally.

"What the..?"

"Your freaking hair tickled me."

Alec shrugged his shoulders, as he yawned lazily and climbed off Max to lay down beside her, placing his face in the pillow and letting his arm rest over her stomach. She shifted a little bit and felt his arm tense.

"Urf nof eving, arf uff?"

"Huh?"

He turned his face towards her, still holding her close.

"You're not leaving, are you?"

"No, I just need to take a shower."

"Sure?"

"Alec.. I'm not like that, we were suppose to talk anyway.. So, that's what we'll do. I just need a shower first."

Alec removed his arm and twisted his body, making the sheets reveal a little bit to much skin for Max. She wasn't ready to drool openly over him, nor admit what his muscles flexing did to her, especially out loud for him to hear. She looked towards the bathroom door and bit her lip, he only had one sheet and it just had to be the one that barely covered him, the same one she was clinging desperately to her chest.

She also didn't feel like parading naked in front of him, it was all to early for her, especially considering that they hadn't talked about where they were headed with all of this.

"Aren't you going?"

"Do you have a towel I can use?"

Alec smirked, as if he had read her mind and knew she didn't want to show anymore nudity.

"I think my _only_ towel is on the floor, maybe by our feet or somewhere? I don't know."

Max felt annoyed and tried her best to maneuver herself to the edge of the bed with the sheet still covering herself.

"Nice.."

She quickly looked over her shoulder to see Alec watching her back, as in the lower part of her back and couldn't help but glare at him, not that he noticed. But he definitely noticed when she gripped the sheets and covered her behind, but to her horror, this left Alec completely naked. Her head snapped back again, as she searched with her eyes to find the damned towel.

"A little cold here, Maxie, want me to help you? You know movements keeps a body warmer anyway, so I might do something good while trying to warm up!"

"_No!_ Stay! Found it anyway.."

She threw the sheet back on Alec, making sure it landed on his head and wrapped the oh-so-tiny blue towel around herself and looked back at him and smiled, because his hairstyle he was sporting now was probably the cutest thing she had ever seen. It was a mess, sticking up at all places in different direction.

"I think you should keep it like that."

"What? Sheet as clothing? This isn't Rome, you know?"

"No, your hair, its cute."

Alec frowned as his hand instantly went to his hair, as if he were expecting to find something silly, like feathers or worse, a hat.

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"It's messy, you know.. Like you just had sex?"

Alec smirked and got out of bed, moving like the predator she knew he was.

"Well.. There's a reason for that.."

Max couldn't help herself when she dropped her towel to the floor, grinning, showing her body for him to see and he reacted just as she had thought. His eyes trailed down slowly, following every curve, the further down his eyes swept, the more his eyes changed. When the green had almost completely disappeared, Max simply turned around and blurred for the shower, knowing he'd follow, but to her surprise, he actually bet her to it.

How fast was Alec and how much of his strength had he hidden from her? She decided to ask him more later, but the idea of showering together with him clouded her mind just a little bit too much.

"Want me to wash your back?"

"You owe me, giving the fact I probably will have a big nasty bruise there soon, if not already?"

She turned her back to him and started the shower and felt his hand caressing her shoulder blades.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Maxie."

She looked over her shoulder and smirked.

"_Please_, you enjoyed every moment of it."

He pretended to be offended, but couldn't really pull it off, so he smiled instead and rolled his eyes.

"Just trying to apologize."

"Okay, no talking in the shower, please? Just wash my back or leave."

"Tsk, tsk, always so bossy. But we have one problem, you know?"

"What?"

"My soap."

"What about it?"

"I left it, remember?"

"That's your _only _soap?"

"Why do you think I always bring it? Of course it's my only soap!"

"Ugh, great. Alright fine, just water will have to do then."

"Good."

Alec wrapped his arms around Max, leaning his head on her shoulder and relaxed, he was a bit unsure where they stood, but he wanted to enjoy the moment as much as possible, in case Max flipped out and acted, well, like Max usually did, immature, or scared.

He felt a certain relief when Max put her arms over his and leaned her head back on him, mentally thanking himself for being a bit longer than her and also thanking her for giving him such a nice view. _That's one hell of a body!_

"We're not acting normal, are we?"

"For us? Not really.. But if we were Ordinaries, I think this would be called _cuddling_."

"I'm serious, Alec."

"I thought you said 'no talking in the shower'?"

"I made the rule, I can break it."

He smiled into her shoulder. Of course she'd break her own rule, she always did and always would.

.

"I think its the cat in us, Max. I don't know about you, but this feels kind of.. Normal to me."

"Standing in the shower, hugging me, naked and talking? That's _normal?_"

"Well, I don't know how you take a shower, but you're usually naked, so yeah."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know, sorry.. But yeah, us, here in the shower, naked together and talking feels _normal_, I can't even think of a reason to fight or annoy you."

"Uhm, thanks."

"You're welcome."

A silence fell over them, the only sound came from the shower as the water hit the floor and their skin. It was a hypnotic sound and Alec felt a part of him waking up, something that had been deeply hidden, but not by his own will. It was as if this part of him had been sleeping all his life, but now he couldn't control it anymore, it had waited for so long for a perfect moment to wake up and here it was.

Feeling a bit lost and maybe even scared, Alec hugged Max closer, breathing heavier. When he licked his lip and in the process touched her skin by the side of her neck, something inside of him clicked into place. _Mine. _He slowly opened his mouth and scratched the skin with his teeth. He couldn't really explain it, but this new side of him was taking over him and he wished Max would stop him somehow, but of course she only moaned softly and moved her hand up to his bar code.

When her fingers touched his skin, it was like she had pushed a button and he bit down, hard, even drawing blood. He heard her gasp and instantly released her, feeling confused. _What the hell just happened?_ Max turned around, her eyes shining with a lighter brown color than he was used to and he was struck by how different she looked.

"..Maxie..?"

Her breathing was just as heavy as his, as if they both had blurred all the way to the Space Needle and back again, like a race.

"You okay?"

"You.. _bit.. _me...?"

She sounded just as confused as he felt and he could barely look her in the eye.

"I don't know what happened, one minute I was relaxing, the next all I could think about was... uhmm."

"Was what?"

"Just leave it, okay?"

Alec ran a hand over his face and left the shower. He felt disgusted, like he had used her all over again like he had done in the closet. Why couldn't he just for _once_ behave around her? He knew she was right on his tail, just as naked as he was and for the first time did he regret everything they had ever done.

"Alec, please talk to me"

"Just forget, get Doc to look at that, it might be.. I don't know, infected.."

Small hands touched his shoulders and he felt like running away, but instead he turned around, taking her hands in his and pulling her in for a hug. He buried his face in her cold, wet hair.

"We really aren't normal, are we?"

"No, Alec, we're screwed up, but at least we're not alone."

"Come on, let's go to bed, you're getting cold."

He guided them to the bed and got under the sheet, trying to warm her up. When he saw the bite mark he'd left, he carefully kissed the skin around it. He felt her shiver when he did it.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore.. Could you tell me what made you do it.. _Please?_"

"I don't know, not for sure anyway."

He thought back of their time in the closet, hoping it would somehow help him.

"Maybe it has something to do when we were locked up? Remember how we almost couldn't stop whatever we started?"

"Yeah, well, it was _hot_."

"True.. But what if it was something else? Something _animal_ about it?"

"God, don't say that word."

"What, animal?"

"Yeah, _that_ word, because we're not it."

"Not entirely, but a lot of our DNA is."

"What ever.."

"I'm serious here! Max, when I bit you, what was the first thing that entered your mind?"

"I don't rememb.... Wait, there was something.."

"Whatever it was, tell me, because when you turned around? You're eye color had a brighter shade of brown.. Not that I know what that means.. What?"

"You're eyes have changed too!"

"Since when?"

"First time in the closet, its like when ever we get.. you know, physical, you're eyes almost turn golden, or maybe bronze?"

"Oh-kay.. Uhm.. Yeah, weird.. Anyway, first thought?"

"Yours."

"Huh?"

"That's what I thought; '_yours_'. Just when you bit me."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, why? What was on your mind when you did it?"

"Mine"

"_'Mine'.. _Seriously?"

"Mhm.."

Max was speechless, what the hell had they done? She laid down on her back and touched the bite mark, was she supposed to bite him back?

"Seriously, Alec, what _are _we doing?"

She had her eyes closed and couldn't see the way Alec looked at her. Confusion was clearly written on his usually carefree face. He rested his head on her shoulder, pulling her closer and watched the side of her neck, the side he hadn't bitten down on and wondered if it would leave a nasty scar.

"I know you've got shark in your cocktail, but can we rest? For a little while?"

"Yeah, for a little while sounds good."

She removed her hand from the bite mark and covered them both up with the sheet and tried her best to relax. _This isn't happening, is it? _Hoping that when she'd wake up later, she would find herself in her old bed in Gem's apartment and the visit to Alec's place would only be a dream, Max fell asleep.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**A.N #2; Thanks for your ever so awesome reviews; "maron771121", "cappsy", "452max", "Midnight Parallax", "Mia Kyra Callwel", "angel494", "heartbreakingXbreathtaking", "MelodicMisery", "Nehasupnfan"**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note; Sorry about the delay, the vacation up north turned out to be only three days! I was so annoyed when I got home, it was like coming back to reality with a bang and it blew me off pretty badly. I couldn't focus on anything. Then last night I wrote a second chapter to the other Dark Angel story that I haven't posted yet. Remember when I asked about Biggs X-number? Yup, that's the story! I haven't even gotten to introduce him yet in it, now its just Max, Alec and Logan.. You know, the usual? I want to have at least three or maybe four chapters on that story before I post the first one.. So.. I'll let you know when that's due! :)**

**On to this story; It turned out to be... a little bit different and also, there might be nudity, again..! ;) I hope you enjoy!**

**Finishing What He Started**

Max woke up to a lonely bed, the woman in her felt denied as she clutched the sheets around her body, but the front door opened to reveal Alec with a bag and something that smelled delicious.

"I thought you might be hungry and I also stopped by Gem's place to get you some clothes."

"Oh, thanks. What kind of food is it?"

"Chinese."

"No way!"

Alec just smiled and shrugged at her, putting the bag by the bed. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to give her a simple hello-kiss, or even touch her and he could tell she was equally confused as him.

"Hey, sit down, it's your bed too, you know?"

"Hmm, does that mean your planing to stay here more often?"

"_Maybe..._ It's a lot more comfortable than the bed I sleep in at Gem's place."

"So it's just the bed then?"

"Well.. There's no Dalton here or baby Jessie either, that's always nice."

"I thought you liked them?"

"In case you haven't notice, Dalton is your biggest fan and he's trying all your lines on _me._ It's a little bit disturbing, you know? He's just a kid."

"At least he's got good taste."

"Just shut up and give me some food and clothes, I'm freezing."

"I could always warm you?"

"I could always kick you?"

"Ouch."

He gave her the food, knowing she had only joked about the kicking his ass part, but still felt unsure what to do. Was he even allowed to be in the room when she changed clothes? Because if not, he had to go to the bathroom, seeing as it was a tiny one room apartment he lived in, but he loved it anyway.

Finally sitting down on the bed and making sure it was within touching distance of her, he tried to relax. Seeing her eat the food made him wanna tackle her down on the bed and show her how much she affected him, just by eating. He groaned.

"You eaten already?"

"Yeah, I couldn't wait once I got the food, sorry."

"No, its fine.. It's just.. You're staring."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

Another groan and he fell back on the bed, hands falling to his side. He regretted that he had chose to sit so close to her, as one hand found her skin and of course he couldn't help but touch it. Gently letting his fingers caress her lower back. It didn't feel wrong or perverted, it just felt right, like this was something you did when your woman ate food. _Whoa! My woman? Getting a little bit carried away now, aren't we?_

"Don't stop."

"Huh?"

"It feels nice, don't stop."

Apparently his hand had stilled once the epiphany had hit him, but the bigger surprise was that she wanted him to continue and who was he to say no to her? With a satisfied sigh on her part and another groan from his, he started to caress her skin again, only this time he became a little bit bolder. If she gave access to her skin, he would enjoy it and make sure she did too.

Removing the hand and sitting up, he kicked off his shoes and pulled of his jacket, getting a confused look from Max. He only winked at her and then moved on the bed, to sit behind her, placing his hands on her shoulder and started to give her a massage.

From this angle he could see the bite mark he'd made the night before and was surprised to find it had healed nicely, it almost looked beautiful. The unknown hidden side of him felt proud, licking his lips and desperately wanted to run his tongue over it, but Alec felt he had better control over himself today than last night. Maybe it was the fact that only she was naked and not him. But then again, having her back pressed to his front didn't make it easier, nor did it help hearing her enjoying the food and the massage either.

"Where'd you get this food anyway?"

"Huh?"

"Seriously, Alec, are you deaf or something? Repeating is getting old."

"I left T.C. for a walk and went to this place I used to visit."

"You left T.C?! For _some_ Chinese food?! Are you insane!"

"Hey, you said you liked it, what's the problem?"

"The problem is that you _left_ T.C!"

"Yeah, so? I came back, didn't I?"

She became quiet and started eating again, he hadn't stopped with the massage but now it felt like he had to start over again, her muscles were tense and she wasn't relaxed at all. Feeling a bit annoyed and confused at the same time, he rested his forehead against her head, the hair was still a bit moist from their shower the night before and he inhaled deeply. Was she mad that he'd left T.C to get food or was she mad that he had simply left T.C for a while? Maybe she was afraid that he'd eventually leave her side to explore the rest of the world. _That'll be easy, since I'm freaking addicted to her dammit!_

Relaxing on his part was probably a stupid idea, inhaling her sweet scent was even a worse idea. The hidden part of him, he was pretty sure it was the animal in him, became just a little bit stronger and he couldn't help but nuzzle the same side of her neck that the bite mark existed on. His hands traveled down the length of her arms and held her close, luckily she had finished eating, so he didn't have to hear her complain about not being able to put food in her mouth.

"You smell so good."

"Alec..?"

He hugged her closer to his chest and gently started to lick her neck. If he had known what it would do to her, he probably wouldn't have done it. Or he probably would, it wasn't like he could control himself anymore..

"Oh god."

Max couldn't understand what he was doing, she had told herself not to do anything more intimate with him until they talked more about what they were doing, but feeling his tongue on her neck? _How did he learn to do that??_ She wasn't sure if she was supposed to let him continue or not, trying to move away, but also pressing herself closer. It was pretty obvious what her movements did to him and he showed it by starting to suck on her neck _Holy blue lady!_

She whimpered softly and twisted her head to the side, giving him better access. _Much better! _Her arms were locked in his embrace, there was nothing she could do but let him devour her neck. She had never experienced anything so innocent and erotic at the same time, it was driving her insane.

Lifting her feet of the floor and placing them on the side of the bed, she pushed herself back and both felt and heard him groan. _He does that too much._ She thought she had at least gained some freedom with her feet now, but of course Alec twisted both his feet and somehow manged to lock her feet in place too. The sheet she had covered herself with had also lost its battle, as it was lying in her lap. The only thing it covered were her most private part. Everything else on her body were either completely naked or covered with Alec's limbs. _Thank god he lives alone.._

If Alec had been honest with himself, he had no clue what he was doing. Sure he knew he was sucking like a mad man on Max's neck, but he wasn't really sure why he did it. Not that he cared anymore, having Max trapped in his arms _and _between hislegs was a powerful feeling, something he promised himself he would do again.

It was unclear who was more surprised by what happened next, neither Max or Alec had thought it would happen, but suddenly she felt the most intense feeling, starting from her neck and going down to her toes. _No freaking way am I having a.. oh my god, don't you dare stop! _

The scent of her arousal grew stronger and Alec knew she was close to going over the edge as he stopped what he was doing. She shuddered and loudly protested and when he felt she was being over-dramatic, he bit down on the bite mark, again drawing blood. Only this time he didn't stop as fast as the first time. Even going as far as growling when she cried out, in pain or pleasure he wasn't sure.

Releasing his hold of her, he slowly started to clean the wound with his tongue. Not in a million years did anyone of them think it was possible to enjoy something so simple, but he couldn't complain.

And Max? She was for the first time in pure bliss, feeling almost giddy. _I must be drugged, he put something in my food, right? Uhm.. As if! _Turning around to face Alec, she wasn't surprised to find his eyes completely golden, but she was surprised to see shame in them. Twisting her body entirely, straddling his lap, she kissed his lips and tasted her own blood. _Okay, that's kind of disturbing. _

"You okay?"

"I should be asking _you _that."

"Hey.. This was weird, but intense. In a good way.. I think?"

"You think? Gee, Max.. Thanks!"

"Will you just shut up? And don't leave T.C without checking with me first, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Ass."

"Always with the ass, Maxie.. _Always!_"

"So?"

With the tension gone, Max rested her head on his shoulder, smiling to herself when she felt how he covered her up with his jacket. Nuzzling his neck, she became curious, just like the cat they had in them and carefully licked his neck.

"Uh, Max.. What are you doing?"

"Nothing.. Or maybe something, I don't know."

"Oh.."

_What_ was she doing? Now that the question was out in the open, she almost regretted answering it. And what about not doing anything more intimate before having a serious talk? Their talks had only been half way done or half way serious. Not really thinking, she went with actions instead and bit down on his neck, barely hard enough to draw blood, but enough to make Alec fall back on the bed in ecstasy.

"Mine."

"Ugh.. god dammit Maxie.."

"_Mine!"_

"You... _Yours_!"

Gasping for breath, Alec tried his best not to rip off his clothes. _She's killing me. _Not having realized his eyes were closed, he opened them and looked into Max's eyes. They were golden, nothing of her normally dark brown eyes could be seen. His jacket had fallen off of her, the sheets were tangled around her legs. Even though he could see all of her naked glory, he chose to stare at her eyes. She was gasping for air just as much as him and she looked stunning.

"Not to be a jerk or anything.."

"You are a jerk."

"..But I think we might've done something we're not supposed too."

"You _started_ it!"

"Real mature Max, but I just meant that we've done something and I'm pretty sure it's big."

"How big?"

"Bigger than a proposal, I'm not sure, but I think we did this too fast."

"Wait, _proposal?!_"

"I think we've claimed each other as.. you know, each others s_omething._"

"Oh... _Oh!_"

"Yeah.."

Max climbed off of Alec and laid down beside of him, pulling his jacket up to cover herself with.

"I still think _you_ started it."

Alec started to laugh out loud, clutching his side and shaking his head. He probably had never laughed so hard, but when Max had spoken, it had sounded so much like a little girl who wasn't given the pony she had wished for at Christmas. It felt good.

"Hey, stop laughing, this isn't funny."

"You're right, it's not."

"So stop it already."

"I _can't!_"

He rolled to his side, watching Max watching him, still laughing like crazy. The corner of her mouth started to twitch, she was trying to look serious, but with a jacket barely covering her, it didn't really look that much serious for Alec and seeing her having problems containing the angry look made him laugh even more.

"You _soo _need help."

Apparently saying that wasn't the right words, as Alec rolled to his other side, laughing still. Only he failed to notice exactly how close to the edge he was, as he fell down on the floor with a loud thud. Now it was Max turn to laugh until her lungs burned and her sides ached.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Authors Note#2; So uhm.. You like?**

**Thanks for adding me to favorite story and favorite author, you guys rock! And Big thanks to all of you who left reviews; "chance32", "cappsy", "MelodicMisery", "Midnight Parallax", "PyroDeScorpio2", "452max", "494dwangel", "Nehasupnfan", "Mia Kyra Callwel", "Crazy About Survivor", "heartbreakingXbreathtaking"**

**Authors Note#3; I'm not sure of a name I'm using in my other Dark Angel story, it's for a girl and right now it's Cora Lee, Cora from Manti Cora actually, she's from Alec's past.. The Lee part is from a doctor who saved her life.. The thing is.. Does it sound weird having a girl named Cora Lee? It's the Cora part I'm unsure of, so if you have an idea for another unusual name, please share. My other option was actually Phoenix Lee lol, but I might keep Cora too.. Hmm.. This is hard ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note;**** Okay, I know what you're thinking ****_"What's her excuse this time?" _Honestly, I have none, because I've been avoiding writing for a while now, I just couldn't do it. So.. Yeah, terribly sorry about that. Now I feel.. Like I _should_ write more, so hopefully this chapter will make things better for you guys.**

**I mean.. Seriously, I should be ashamed of myself, the nerve!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A Mother Knows Things**

When Gem got home, she'd been surprised to find a sulking Logan on her couch, but seeing as she had a still screaming Jessie in her arms and a complaining Dalton behind her, she didn't really feel like a peacemaker, more like a murderer. If one more soul decided to annoy her, she was gonna kill him or her, no matter what!

So she'd send him home, with one single word.

"Get out of my apartment, or I swear to God, I will hack you to pieces!"

Okay, so there had been more than one word, but she felt like she was about to explode. Her little outburst had surprised her daughter and Dalton as well, and thankfully both of them became as silent as possible while Logan left the apartment with his tail between his legs.

Metaphorically speaking of course, ordinaries didn't have tails, that would just be.. _Weird._

Well, that had been yesterday and after his leaving, she'd noticed that Max wasn't even there, but she caught a faint scent of both her and Alec. That explained everything.

It explained a lot more, when the door to the apartment opened and she caught a fresh scent of Max and something that was pure Alec.

"Hey, honey! I made some coffee for you."

"Aaw, Gem! You shouldn't have!"

"Alec?"

"Who else do you call honey?"

"Uhm.. Is there a reason why you smell like Max?"

"She slept in my bed?"

"_Right."_

"Anyway, I just came to get her some clothes."

"Oh, well do _you_ want some coffee then?"

"Naaah, give it to Dalton, let him know how the _real deal _tastes like, you know?"

"Uhm.. Sure, what ever."

Gem was about to show Alec where Max kept her clothes, but he'd simply gone straight for the right set of drawer and pulled out different pieces of clothes. It was easy to figure out that he was picking his favorites too.

Tight blue jeans, a red tank top and a leather jacket. The jacket was the only black thing he'd picked, the underwear were surprisingly pink with white lace. _Who knew Max had something so girly?_ With a smirk firmly on place, Alec had kissed Gem on the cheek and left.

Turning around and following him with her eyes, Gem saw a bite mark on the side of his neck and let out a small gasp in surprise, but she also felt happy that her friends had done the deed at last. If she only knew that neither Max or Alec was really sure what they had done.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

After having a good meal, a good laugh and another shower, alone this time. Max felt refreshed as she headed back to Gem's place, it still felt weird knowing it was her place too, but seeing as she slept in the living room, it made it more Gem's place and Max simply crashing there.

Opening the door, she was met by a calming voice coming from Dalton's most precious possession, his boom box. It didn't take long for her to realize that it was the song that Alec had hummed silently on a few times when they had been locked in the closet. It was really beautiful.

"Gem? You home?"

Max went to the bedroom and watched Gem with Jessie in her arms, she was singing along the song and their voices melted together perfectly. Who ever it was who sang the original song, had a slightly raspy voice while Gem had a softer and the combination of them made it so much more.

Either Gem hadn't noticed her arrival, or simply didn't care to acknowledge her, too caught up in the song and Max could understand why, it was a really captivating song and she felt herself relax.

She also couldn't wait to hear Alec sing it too her.

She gasped. There were only instruments playing now in the song and Max felt goosebumps all over her body. _Whoa, talk about emotional song! _She really couldn't wait to hear it live, how girly as that may be, but she was also curious to hear Alec sing.

"Good song, huh?"

"Yeah, it was really something. You have a great voice too, Gem."

"Thank you, it helps I guess, Jessie likes it."

"She should, I know I'd be a happy kid if someone had sung something so beautiful to me."

"You'll just wait and see, someone will come along and sweep you off your feet."

"Ha, real funny."

Except, Max knew Gem was right. Because wasn't that was Alec was doing? Only a lot slower and a lot more confusingly? It was obvious he had feelings for her, but what did she feel? She saw him as her equal and she knew she could easily feel something more for him. She already felt lust, why not love? Only everything she seemed to love was taken away from her.

In other words, Max was shit-ass afraid of falling in love with him.

"I see Alec wasn't lying."

"What'd ya mean?"

"Your outfit, when he came by earlier and grabbed it, I just thought he was trying to piss you off or something stupid."

"Nope, I left in a hurry yesterday, trust me, I didn't feel like being around Logan."

"So what, you left naked?"

"Of course not! I dove into some pile of clothes even before I opened the door, in a way I'm really thankful that it was Alec's clothes, you know?"

"Uhm.. 'Cause he's got the same size as you?"

"Uhm.._ No?_ Logan saw right away who's clothes it was and it made him back off.. Sort of."

"You think he finally got it through his thick head that you're taken?"

"God I hope so!"

Gem put down a now sleeping Jessie in the make-shift crib Dalton had made, it was a simple piece but with a helping hand from Joshua, the crib was now a colorful piece and Gem loved it. Sleeping next to Dalton was enough for her, she also knew that they needed another bed for him but right now he needed her nearby. Being free didn't always mean it was easy and Dalton had the worst nightmares ever possible and sleeping next to Gem made them more bearable.

"I think Dalton should take my spot."

"What spot?"

"My bed, he's old enough to sleep alone and he's gotten used to living with you and Jessie, so he knows he's safe and he needs to deal with the nightmares too. He can't do that sleeping next to you."

"Have you developed the power of mind reading?"

"Do I even wanna know why?"

"Never mind and thanks Max, but what about you? Where will you sleep?"

"I figured I'd crash at Alec's place."

"Oh _really?_"

"Yeah, so that Logan _really_ gets it, you know?"

"Mhmm.. If you say so."

"Shut up and who won the bet anyways?"

"Cindy, who else?"

Max grinned. _Why am I not surprised? She always liked Alec over Logan. _Going over her drawer, she started to clean it out with all her stuff and packed it down an old bag that Mole had used before her. Everyone gave away their old stuff to anyone who needed it, no one living in T.C was selfish and it made somethings more easier. So occupied, Max didn't notice Gem moving closer until she felt a hand touch the side of her neck, with quick reflexes only a transgenic had, she spun around and grabbed the hand.

Both women started at each other in shock, neither been ready for the movement caused by Max. _What the hell, girl? _She released the hold of Gem and felt sorry when she saw her flinch.

"I'm sorry, you just caught me of guard."

"Hey, I could say the same, you know? And I'm sorry, I shouldn't have checked."

"Checked what? There's nothing there."

"Liar, I saw Alec's neck and I wanted to see if you've got them both."

"We do, so?"

"Oh... my god, really?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"You're mated! That's perfect, if Logan tries anything again... He can't win you back, there's no chance in hell now, no snowballs chance in _hell!_"

"Gem, you're tripping, what are you talking about?"

Gem pulled Max down on her bed and started to explain everything she knew about the claim and being mated, basically it was like marriage, but so much more. The small exchange of blood made them bound together and if trouble would ever occur, _ god forbid, _the other would know. Some even said that if the danger was really bad, you could find your partner with your eyes closed, it was all about focus and _focus._ During the whole explanation, Max felt herself getting a little bit scared, what had she gotten herself into? But she also felt reassured that nothing could happened to Alec now, because she would know and so would he about her. Which in a silly way meant that it was in fact _okay_ for her to fall head over heals over him.

He already owned her soul or what ever it was he owned now, thanks to the claim, mate, whatever people wanted to call it. _That's so messed up, but what ever, it means I can always keep a track of him too!_

"So what, I'll know if he's lying and stuff like that? 'Cause that would be _awesome!_"

"I'm not sure, but I think you'll feel something when he does something that isn't right."

"You think this is why Manticore paired us up as their breeding partner?"

"No, I think it was coincidence, otherwise there would be chaos if you had gotten pregnant. Alec would've done _anything_ to protect your baby. The jerk they paired me with was really eager to _please_, and it wasn't me he had in mind, he was a pure solider. You? You got lucky."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know!"

"Shush, I love Jessie and there's nothing I see in her that belongs to that jerk, okay? Hell, Dalton is her dad if you ask Jessie.. Which by the way, is freaking _weird!_ He's just a kid!"

"True, but a good kid, Jessie's lucky to have him in her life and so are we."

"Sentimental much?"

"True, lets never have this conversation again?"

"Never even happened."

"Deal."

They bumped fists with each other and got up from the bed.

"Oh, before we forget the moment... Thanks for telling me everything about the claim."

"No problem, are you gonna pass it along to Alec?"

"Naaah, I'll let him figure it on his own. He could use some practice with his brain."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Authors Note;**** You really thought I'd forgotten about the song? Tsk, tsk, shame on you! ;) Sooooon, my dear readers, sooooon ;)**

**Authors Note #2; **** Man do I feel so much more horrible now? When I started to write this chapter, there was some commotion outside with my neighbors and I couldn't focus, the walls are pretty thin and I could hear everything and I didn't want them to somehow be a part of my chapter.. But I guess that happened anyway, since I'm writing this? Anyway, I had to take a couple of days break to start the writing again, so that's ****_why_ it's taken soooo long. Seriously guys, I'm so sooooorry!**

**Please review and thanks for the following who reviewed the previous chapter; "cappsy", "452max", "494dwangel", "darkweb47", "Nehasupnfan", "heartbreakingXbreathtaking"**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note;**** Oookay, this is just awkward! How are you doing? I bet you're ignoring reading this text to jump straight to the story, right? Please say you're not ignoring the story at least? I'm sorry for the delay, lives' been tooooo dramatic for me to handle, it's been a mess over here and over there, don't you just love it? But then again, I should blame myself, because I'm that sort of person that tells people to come to me with their problems and talk... so yeah, I can't blame life either, I can only blame me and so can you! ;D**

**This chapter is dedicated to 494dwangel who wrote "...I want some Alec action as in he sees max talking to some bloke and gets all male alpha or something like that..." And this is what I came up with, I hope it satisfies you! :)**

**Understand This**

Max left Gem's place with all her belongings, they weren't much, and everything fit in the old bag. Her bike and the rest with it stood already outside Alec's place, it had been her parking spot for a very long time, since she didn't want to risk waking up Jessie whenever she came back from a ride.

Not that they happened all that much anymore.

She knew what she did was a bit fast, moving in with Alec; she hadn't even discussed it with anyone, not even Alec knew what she was up to. He thought she was just checking in on Gem, making sure everything was fine. And it was.

Or it was. Because on her walk to his place, she ran into the one guy she thought she didn't have to deal with anymore, guess she was wrong.

- "Logan, what's... up?"

- "Max, I wanted to talk to you, just give me one more chance to speak to you, please."

- "Just stop, okay? I was in a good mood, but you killed it, don't make it worse."

- "But Alec? Come on, you can do better than that!"

- "And what, you're supposed to be better? Why?"

- "I ... I've... I'm not a murderer!"

- "Newsflash, I've killed too and I was just a kid when I did it the first time!"

- "You didn't know better, you were manipulated, programmed."

- "And Alec wasn't? Are you even listening to yourself? Alec and I are the same!"

- "No, you're not the same, you're different."

- "Why?"

- "You've got no junk-DNA..."

- "Are you serious? So what, that means I have a soul and Alec doesn't?"

- "You didn't let me finish, there's more, obviously."

- "Okay, let's say there's 'obviously' more, what else besides my DNA makes me better than Alec?"

He _obviously_ had no answer to that and Max couldn't believe how pathetic Logan had come to be, was it her fault or had he always been like this, but she hadn't been able to see past it? She didn't have time to ponder more on those questions, as she noticed the crowd surrounding them, but their eyes weren't locked on Max and Logan, their eyes were trained on something behind her.

Curious as the cat inside of her, Max turned around and saw Alec approaching, she felt herself smiling at the sight of him, feeling relief that he's come to rescue her from Logan, but it disappeared and got replaced with a concerned feeling. His walk wasn't casual; it was brisk and almost military. _What the hell? _And his eyes were on Logan, looking extremely pissed off, as if he was about to explode.

Max looked back at Logan to see if he understood that he might be in trouble, but the ignorant Ordinary only smiled smugly at Alec. _Okay, that does it, he's out of here._ But before she got a chance to tell Logan this, she found arms belonging to Alec around her waist and again she turned around. _This is making me dizzy._

- "Alec?"

The only acknowledgement she got was a twitch in his upper lift, it turned into an ugly sneer and for the first time was Max afraid Alec might hurt Logan, thankfully the Ordinary was smart enough to lose the smug look and turn pale.

Keeping his eyes still on Logan, Alec pulled Max to his chest, placing one hand firmly on her lower back, with his other hand, he tilted her face upwards, still keeping his eyes on Logan and Max couldn't help but obey, Alec was an alpha and so was she, except male alpha's always would and always had more power and the claim made her realize this. A rough kiss was placed on her lips but she openly responded to it, even putting her arms around his neck and starting cares his mark, only then did he relax and break the eye contact. 'Cause really, who'd want to stare at loggie-bear when Max was melting in his arms?

Cheering, whistles and applauds were heard and to keep her act up, Max pushed him away but only lightly and not enough to hurt him. She turned around and stared at her fellow transgenics, with a raised eyebrow and a fist on her hip, letting them know she didn't care about anything but them and Alec. Her eyes fall at last at Logan and she shook her head.

- "Go home, Logan, we don't need your help anymore."

Alec was restless, ever since Max had left him alone, he felt odd. It was almost like some part of him was missing, which couldn't be the case; he wasn't whipped, not at all. Nope, not even close.

Okay, maybe a little bit, but mostly he was bored and Max was only supposed to get something from Gem's place, she hadn't even said what, but that it wouldn't take that much time.

That was two hours ago and Gem didn't even live that far away from him, so what the hell was keeping her?

Rubbing his hands over his face, feeling like a Whipped Ordinary, Alec decided to get some fresh air. Opening the window and placing his hands on the windowsill, Alec took a long breath, then two, then three. He kept his eyes closed and felt his body react to all the different odors, but one stood out. _Maxie._

He opened his eyes and searched the crowd for his mate, feeling a sense of pride of being able to detect her earlier than before. _This could be very useful, especially when she's getting her ass in trouble._

Of course he regretted those words as soon as he spotted her, she had her back turned to him and in front of her stood, of all people, Logan. His entire body switched from being calm, to rigid, his hands started to hurt from clasping the windowsill and if he had been more aware of just how strong he was he would've let go. The old wooden material couldn't withstand the pressure he put on it, as it started to crack.

Trying to read lips was out of the question, as he would only get one side of the conversation, but it was tempting. Maybe he would be able to figure out what they were talking about, just from Logan's lips, but of course that was a mistake, either his or Logan's. He couldn't decide and he didn't care.

_- "But Alec? Come on, you can do better than that!"_

_- "..."_

_- "I ... I've... I'm not a murderer!_

_What the? Murderer? That does it!_ Without caring to put on shoes or a jacket, Alec jumped out of his window and landed on an old, abandoned car below, the hood creaked in protest of his weight, but he didn't hear it. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was being called murderer. He had killed people, he knew that and he now understood that it had been wrong, but a lot of those casualties had been made in war, others not. He had been told to do his job and back then, he did it without regrets. This meant he was left with a lot of regrets today.

Keeping his eyes solely on Logan, Alec strode with a purpose towards the ex-lovers, neither one of them noticed him, but others did. He could feel eyes on his neck, some were whispering about his lack of shoes and jacket. It was cold outside; you could see your breath in the air.

A thought came to Alec, that maybe he was the only one with a visual breath, because of his anger, as if he was breathing fire.

Getting closer to the duo, he finally heard Max talking and felt a little bit of him loose the anger, because she clearly didn't want to talk with Logan. _Good girl._

- "You didn't let me finish, there's more, obviously."

- "Okay, let's say there's 'obviously' more, what else besides my DNA makes me better than Alec?"

Of course Logan would still try and win Max over, he was like a freaking leach, and the only way to get rid of him was putting him on fire. Too bad he wasn't allowed to do it; it would've been interesting to see how the exo-skeleton would react, once lit.

Not that he would do it, but maybe Mole could be talked into it? If anything, they could steal just the exo-skeleton and torch it, then send the remaining pieces to Logan. _Yeah, that would be fun!_

Finding eye contact with Logan, he wasn't surprised to see the smug look on his face, but really? What did Logan think he had won over Alec?

Being close enough to touch Max, he pulled her closer, but ignored her when she said his name, they way she said, so softly, nearly made him change his mind, but he also wanted to prove himself worthy of Max.

So what if kissing her in front of a whole lot of transgenics and a slack-jawed Logan was childish? Max was responding in more ways than one, he quickly felt the scent of arousal falling like waves from her. _If only Logan knew what he's missing out._ He couldn't help but purr in satisfaction when she caressed his barcode.

Maybe it was that sound that woke Max up, as she pushed him lightly away, but still kept him close to her personal space, something Logan hadn't been allowed for a very long time. He looked at her as she turned around, a fist firmly placed on her hip, her head going over the crowd and in the end, going back to Logan.

And the words Max said then, made Alec sure that he would never hear anything venomous said from her, sound so beautiful.

- "Go home, Logan, we don't need your help anymore."

_And don't come back._

**Athours Note; ****I hope this was good enough? :) **

**Thanks for staying and thanks for reviewing; "cappsy", "** **MelodicMisery", "** **Enigma493", "** **494dwangel", "** **corbsxx", "** **Mrs Max McDowell", "** **452max", "** **Crazy About Survivor", "** **bob0045", "** **Nehasupnfan"**

**A.N #.3;**** If you want to read some short D.A story, I have one with only two chapters, it's called "The Truth In a Song" and I'm very proud of it :) **


End file.
